


Tocame

by Hollyhobby



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, Baby Fic, Consensual Sex, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Kinks, Masterbation, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sansa Stark, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Touching, baby baelish, daddy petyr baelish, petsan, petyr baelish x sansa stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyhobby/pseuds/Hollyhobby
Summary: Modern AU; Petyr and Sansa focused; Ned and Cat Stark have just bought a summer home on the Italian coast to be able to visit Cat's sister Lysa. While visiting the house, Sansa meets Petyr Baelish, her estranged aunt's new husband. Petyr takes a liking to the oldest Stark daughter and she to him. That is until her parents find out. But that doesn't stop them from sneaking behind the backs of everyone to play their games.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of GOT or ASOIAF. I warn there is plenty of triggers and explicit content. If you prefer something pretty.... this won't be for you. PS. Tocame means Touch Me in Italian.

* * *

**Chapter One** – First Impressions

* * *

As they rounded the side of the villa, the bright sun shined down on the family as they began entering their new vacation home. For some, it was their first visit. For Ned and Cat on the other hand, they had visited the site many times to be sure this was the purchase they indeed wanted to make. It would be where the family would spend their summers for the most part until all of the children were out of school and traveling on their own.

“Now, each of your rooms have already been set up. So I don't want to hear any rowing between you lot.” Catelyn Stark said to her six children while they entered into the home, carrying their duffle bags and pulling their suitcases with them.

“When can we go to the beach?” Bran's voice sounded from behind them as he was the last one in the door.

“Soon, Bran. I want you all to go to your rooms and unpack before we do anything. The last thing your mum and I want to hear is that you can't find something because it's still tucked away in a suitcase.” Ned's voice came from the living room as he placed his sleeping six year old son down on the couch.

The children did as their parents wanted of them. They spread out throughout the villa, finding their names decorated on their doors so that they could find which was theirs. Each of their rooms had things in them that suited each of them.

Jon's was plain and simple. A bed. A dressed. A small love seat with a television. Robb's room was similar to Jon's only he had a desk where he could set up his laptop. Sansa's was fit for a teenager similar to Robb and Jon's but she had a string of pretty lights that lined the wall above her headboard, and a pretty chair that hung from the ceiling with a rug under the bed. Arya's was just the same as Sansa's room only no lights but there was a fancy light fixture that hung in the middle of the room. Bran and Rickon's rooms were better fitted for their age. Each had a toy box with a few of the types of toys they liked to play with.

Each of their rooms reflected their favorite colors too. Jon's black, Robb's blue, Sansa's red, Arya's yellow, Bran's green and Rickon's orange and all mixed with white colors. Making their rooms bright and fitting for the fancy villa.

As each Stark sibling settled into the home where they'd be spending the next three months, a familiar smell filled their nostrils. Cat busied herself in the kitchen fixing lunch for her wolf-pack. Everyone was tired and hungry from their long travel from England to Italy. Everyone seemed excited and was eager to get to their destination. But Cat's job never stopped as their mother. Making sure they were fed was something she took pride in.

Cooking patiently in their large kitchen, Cat absentmindedly wondered which one of her children would nap along with their baby brother. Surely her husband had sprawled out across their shared bed himself. She also wondered who would be the first to come find her. She had an inkling of who that might be. When she heard soft footsteps coming from the hallway, she knew from the familiar sound of her daughter's footsteps just who it would be. Her guess was right.

Rounding the corner and stepping through the threshold of the entrance to the kitchen, Sansa appeared from the hallway. “Smells good, mum.” Sansa said before offering her mother a small smile.

“Thanks, love. I figured if you lot weren't asleep you'd be pretty hungry.” Cat said without looking up from pushing some food around in a pan, her back to her daughter. “Are you all settled in, my love?” Cat looked over her shoulder at her oldest daughter this time as she spoke.

Sansa took a seat at the island that separated mother and daughter. She reached over and grabbed one of the cherry tomatoes sitting in a bowl and took a bite of the sweet fruit. “Yeah. Did you decorate our rooms?” Sansa asked.

Cat gave Sansa a nod while turning her head back to work on their lunch, “Well, your aunt Lysa did a lot of it for us since your dad and I were caught up back home. We sent pictures. How do you like your room?”

“Well let's just say I've already sent pictures to my friends back home and they are so jealous.” Sansa chuckled. “When do we get to see aunt Lysa and Robin?” Sansa asked before taking another cherry tomato and eating it.

“Tonight, actually. We are meeting Lysa and Robin in town later this evening. Apparently your aunt has a new husband.” Cat said with raised brows when she turned to look at her daughter. To which she had elicited a groan from her red haired daughter's throat.

“What? Aunt Lysa never told us she got married again.” Sansa quipped, slightly bewildered. Lysa and Cat weren't the closest of sisters and Sansa didn't exactly know why but it was strange she wouldn't have invited her family to a wedding. “Do you know the person?” Sansa asked curiously.

A sigh came from Cat, “Actually, yes. His name is Petyr Baelish. He's an old family friend.” Cat wiped her hands on a dish towel and laid it on the island where she started to chop some of the cherry tomatoes up. “He had a crush on me when we were children and Lysa was always very jealous about that.” Cat chuckled, “I guess she won.” With that, the mother winked at her daughter as they both giggled together.

“Well is he nice at least?” Sansa questioned further.

“He is indeed. I don't ever remember Petyr being a cruel man. Very handsome. Very rich.” Cat answered.

“Oh! I wonder if he has rich friends with sons around my age.” Sansa laughed aloud at her own vain comment. Cat followed in unison at her daughter's comment.

Cat walked around the island and placed a hand on Sansa's cheek. “Well if he does, you just make sure they are good to my young lady.”

Sansa blushed softly at the same time her mother placed a kiss on her forehead. Once they parted, Sansa stood. “Well I'm going to see what Arya is doing. I walked past Robb's room. He and Jon are looking at something on Robb's laptop. Probably porn.”

“Sansa!” Cat gasped.

Sansa shrugged, “What? It's true! They're so awfully disgusting sometimes.”

With that, Sansa disappeared back out of the room, leaving Cat shaking her head at her elder daughter's words. She and Ned had always tried to raise their children “the right way”. But they also didn't want their children to necessarily feel like they had to hide anything. However, it didn't stop them from being quite currish and snide toward one another.

* * *

The ocean to the right from where they sat outside of the restaurant had caught Sansa's attention. It was breath taking. She had never been to the Italian coast before her parents bought the villa and she had remembered seeing water just as beautiful when they vacationed in Greece one summer but something about the sea from where she sat just felt magical. It enticed her in a way that she had never felt before. She had completely shut out the others, not even bothering to pick up her phone in those moments.

It wasn't until Arya tapped her on the arm that she was brought from her trance. “What?” Sansa asked curtly.

Arya rolled her eyes, “Aunt Lysa and Sweet-Robin are here.” Arya informed her older sister, even calling her cousin by the name they called the spoiled little brat.

Sansa looked over at her aunt saying hello to her mother and father and her new husband was nowhere to be found. “Where's Petyr?” Cat asked curiously.

“Oh he's at the bar getting a drink for me.” Lysa turned her attention to all of the Stark children. “My how my nieces and nephews have grown!” She said in delight. “Look at you all.”

“Here Robin. Sit here.” Bran said to his cousin and gestured to the chair beside him. Robin and Bran oddly enough seemed to get along quite well. They were both about the same age and rambunctious little scamps.

The young boy obliged and took a seat quietly beside Bran. It wasn't often Sweet-Robin was a quiet little guy.

Once they were seated, Sansa picked up her iPhone and began thumbing through her social media apps as the boredom overcame her. Arya was busy keeping little Rickon occupied, Ned sat talking to Jon and Robb about football and Cat was busy with Lysa. Suddenly the chair in front of her was jarred, causing her to look up and detach herself from her phone.

Looking up, her eyes landed on the tall, slender frame of an older man. His hair was short, a slight bit of gray made his hair resemble salt and pepper. He was quite good looking however. A bit of a scruff on his cheeks where she presumed his beard was growing back but an intentional go-tee was still very noticeable too.

“Everyone, this is Petyr!” Lysa stood when she realized her husband was joining them.

“Hello. Wow what a gorgeous family!” Petyr said with a grin. His eyes traveled around the table where he looked at Cat. “They definitely take after you, Cat.” Petyr joked before switching his gaze to Ned who let out a small chuckle.

“Thank you, Pete. It's been so long!” Cat said as she stood along with her husband.

Before planting himself in his seat, he made sure to hug Catelyn and give Ned a firm shake. They had all been long time friends since they were young and it was a long period of time that Petyr was out of contact with the Stark pack.

Finally planting himself in his chair, he looked around the table. “Jon and Robb. I remember when you two were but mere babies! How old are you two now?” Petyr asked before taking a sip of his beverage whilst looking at the end of the table where the young men sat.

Jon raised his hand and answered, “19.”

“18,” Robb informed.

“This is our two youngest, Bran and Rickon.” Ned informed to their two youngest sons sitting side by side. Bran shyly waved and Rickon's eyes were buried into his tablet.

“And who might you two lovely young lassies be?” Petyr asked the two young ladies across from him.

“I'm Sansa.” The red haired teenager spoke up. “That's Arya.”

Arya gave Petyr a simple nod and went back to watching whatever it was that Rickon was watching on the tablet.

“Lovely to meet you all.” Petyr's green eyes gazed out over the table to look at the oldest Stark daughter. “You look incredibly like your mum.” Petyr remarked to her. He turned his head to look down the table. “My goodness, Cat. Your girls are just beautiful.”

Arya rolled her eyes with her head cast downward still so no one could see her action. Sansa blushed and couldn't hide the smile crossing over her face.

“Thank you Pete. They are indeed my little beauties.” Cat grinned. Her eyes locked onto Sansa's and the mother and daughter shared a proud moment.

“So tell me about you, Sansa!” Petyr took a sip of his cocktail and sat back in his seat. “Do you go to school? I would think being a Stark child, you're getting the best education possible.”

“Well Jon and Rob are already going to the Uni. I'm taking my GCSEs next year.” Sansa explained before taking a drink of her water.

“Oh that's exciting. Do you know what you'd like to do once you're done with your studies?” Petyr's Irish brogue was thick as he spoke. Sansa found that it only added to the handsome factor. “Wait. Let me guess.” Petyr crossed his arms, looking her over as he was deep in thought. “A model.”

This caused Arya to roll her eyes again, barely listening in on their conversation.

Sansa laughed. She tucked her red hair behind her ear and shook her head. “Actually no. I get that a lot though because I'm so tall. I actually would like to go into politics. I want to be the Prime Minister one day.”

Petyr was a little shocked. She certainly didn't look like a young lass that would care much for politics. To be frank, he thought to himself that she looked more like a young beauty who would become something like an actress or model. He was impressed for sure.

“That is quite the ambition. So you're beautiful _and_ smart? That is a wonderful package. I'm sure the young blokes are knocking one another over to get to you.” Petyr laughed, winking at her.

Sansa blushed once more, “Not really.” She was actually being humble.

“She has a boyfriend.” Arya said without looking up.

Cheeks burned bright red almost from Arya's blunt comment. “Arya. Theon is not my boyfriend.” Sansa grumbled, nudging her sister with her elbow before turning her attention back to Petyr. “Theon is a friend from school – if you'd call him that. I tutor him a lot in school and he likes me but I'm just focusing on school right now.”

“That's smart, young lass. You have your whole life ahead of you. Boys will only hold you back. Just keep your head forward. Nose in those books. Concentrate on your studies. Boys will come and go but your lively hood will remain.” Petyr sat forward, bringing his head in closer to hers across the table. He motioned for her to come closer.

“I could help you yannow.” Petyr whispered. “I know quite a bit about politics. I'm a lawyer.”

Sansa's eyes widened. “That would be so cool! Would you really?” Sansa asked curiously after bringing her head in close too.

“Of course! You're my niece now! We are family. Tell you what. Next weekend, you lot can come spend the weekend with us at the beach house and I'll show you my study.” Petyr grinned watching Sansa's face light up with delight.

“Oh that would be so rad!” Sansa grinned with excitement. “Mum! Dad! Can we spend the weekend with aunt Lysa, Robin and Petyr next weekend?” Sansa asked aloud now.

Cat and Ned gave a little look at one another before turning their heads to look at Petyr and Sansa at the other end of the table as well as shooting Lysa a look.

“I don't see why it would be a problem.” Cat said speaking up first. “Would you guys like to spend the weekend at aunt Lysa's beach house?”

All of the Stark children seemed to agree in earnest.

“Well then it's set.” Petyr grinned. The older man and young lady exchanged looks before engaging in further conversation about their lives over dinner with the family.

 

 

 


	2. Sunburn

* * *

**Chapter Two** – Sunburn

* * *

The feeling of eyes bearing into her body made her feel strange. Sansa knew the feeling of someone staring at her, watching her. She felt it back home when she could tell Theon was watching her in class. Then when she would turn her head, he'd quickly look away. It wasn't a feeling that she feared. It just was a strange feeling. Even as she glanced around the beach, she couldn't tell if people were staring or if she was simply feeling that way because the beach was slightly more crowded than they had expected so eyes were everywhere.

It wasn't until she was coming out of the water, soaked from head to toe in the clear blue salt water that she noticed where it was coming from. Sansa was pushing her wet long red hair back out of her face and behind her when she noticed him. Petyr. He was looking directly at her from where he sat on the deck of Lysa's beach house. Something fluttered in her belly at the idea of him watching her. A man. Not just a boy.

From his end, his shades down over his eyes, his fedora on his head and a cigar in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. He brought the stogie to his lips as he watched the fiery haired Stark girl come from the water. Her bikini hugged her body in a way that exposed her skin in all of the right places. Her bikini top mimicked a gray crop top that barely held her young breasts in place. Her bottoms were a simple black bikini bottom which barely covered the taught white cheeks of her bottom. She looked far older than 16 in that tight little bathing suit.

Petyr watched as the water fell from her reddened skin. Her fragile skin was beginning to burn and she could tell even in the dim-shade of his glasses. He watched Sansa push her fingers through her hair, the water still dripping down her flesh before hitting the hot sand. A stirring in his pants and the sudden locking of their gazes caused Petyr to adjust himself in his seat. He needed to calm the roaring from deep within. Secretly, so did the young Stark girl.

Sansa approached the deck with her towel now wrapped around her body. Suddenly everyone's attention was on her. “Oh bloody hell, Sansa. Where is your sunscreen. You know you burn just as badly as I do.” Cat remarked at the noticeable burning of her daughter's delicate skin.

“Mum I'm find. It's just a little. I already put some on.” Sansa pulled the towel around her shoulders and covered her chin as she stood there creating a dirk circle around her feet where the water splashed down onto the wood of the deck.

“We have aloe in the cooler, Cat.” Petyr quickly added. He put quickly put out his cigar and sat his drink down on the table. “Here, I'll get it for you.” Petyr did his best not to sound so eager to be alone with the sixteen year old.

“Thank you, darling. Get some aloe on that Tully skin of yours!” Lysa commented with a chuckle. It was barely noon and Sansa's aunt was already on her way to being pretty tipsy.

Sansa smiled and nodded her head before following Petyr around the side of the pool where the young children swam around and splashed in the pool. She followed him further until they reached the entry to the house and disappeared inside.

Once inside, Sansa began to shiver. The coldness of the AC hit her wet skin which caused her to pull her damp towel around her shoulders completely to cover her body. It irritated her red skin but she hated to be cold.

“I think it's.... Ah right here.” Petyr leaned into the bottom of the fridge and pulled out a clear tube of the greenish tinted-clear liquid. He stood up and put the door before turning around to face her.

“Could you put it on my shoulders and my back please? I feel like that's where it's bad.” Sansa asked politely.

Petyr halted momentarily. His breath suddenly caught in his chest. He had to steady himself. Unable to form words in those fleeting seconds, he nodded his head to answer the young girl. Sansa turned in front of him and let the towel loosen from around her shoulders until she pulled it just around her waistline.

Lost in the look of her skin, Petyr couldn't help but feel that familiar stirring again. Her slender body was even more enticing up close. She was tall, a long torso but an even longer set of legs on her that any man would be lucky to have wrapped around their heads. He would ride to hell between those thighs if he could.

Shaking those thoughts away, he kept a safe distance between them. Petyr opened the container and squeezed a little onto his hand. He sat the tube down and rubbed his hands together first before hesitantly bringing his hands up to her shoulders and in unison began to rub the cool liquid against her skin. Sansa let out a little hiss immediately from the drastic cold against her hot skin.

“Are you alright, sweetling?” Petyr asked, calling her by a pet name.

 _'Sweetling?'_ Sansa wondered to herself. She didn't mind but definitely didn't expect it.

“Oh yeah. Just bloody cold.” Sansa cursed.

“Now, now. The future Prime Minister shouldn't be using such language.” Petyr chided the teenager.

Sansa let out a chuckle in retort and rolled her eyes.

Petyr's hands began to rub the gel in circles around her back and shoulders. Slowly, he put more and more pressure into his touch. It caused Sansa's head to fall forward slightly and she let out a little sigh of approval. She was enjoying it. Just what he hoped her response would be.

Sansa couldn't believe how good this felt. She had never had any sort of massage from anyone before in her life that she could remember. The firmness of his touch and the places he moved his fingers were like magic to the young girl's body. A new sensation; a tingling between her thighs. Slightly embarrassed, Sansa was thankful for the black bottoms and the fact that they were already wet from the sea water.

Pulling away abruptly, Petyr knew it would be best to stop before he did something he would regret. “Wonderful, sweetling. I would suggest you let it set in your skin at least an hour before you shower or get back in the water. Perhaps it'd be better if you stayed out of the sun for the rest of the day.” Petyr suggested.

Sansa turned and the redness had spread to her cheeks and nose too. Petyr couldn't help but grin and pick the tube up again. He placed a little on his fingers and lifted his hand to her face.

Blue eyes studied Petyr's face while his green eyes looked over her complexion. She really was like her mother's family with their fair and delicate skin. It had quickly burnt from the harsh rays of the sun. “You are a tomato, lass.” Petyr chuckled.

Green eyes found her's in that moment and his fingers began to stop. They had locked eyes. Petyr knew what he was feeling suddenly in his pants and in his chest was wrong. She was so beautiful but she was his wife's niece and she was certainly off limits.

Taking a deep breath, Petyr was the first to break the trance and looked down at the tube when he brought his hand away completely. “It'll just be on the bottom shelf in the cooler.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Sansa's appreciation came out in a barely audible whisper.

“Any time.” He said with his back to her while putting the tube away.

“Now, go put something on. We wouldn't want you to turn into a sun-dried tomato now would we?” Petyr asked with a grin.

Sansa let out a giggle in response. “I'll be out in a bit.”

With that, the teen bounced out of sight of Petyr and disappeared downstairs into their basement where she had picked the basement guest room to sleep for the weekend with Arya. Petyr shook his head and took a deep breath. His hands threaded in his hair momentarily as he had to push all of these feelings away and deep down. He needed to be good. He couldn't be the old Petyr. He needed to understand the boundaries that were set simply by Sansa being his niece now. Still, he couldn't help the stiffening beneath his trousers. He adjusted himself uncomfortably before going back outside to join the rest of the family.

* * *

Sansa found herself standing in the middle of the basement guest bedroom with the door locked behind her. Biting her lip, she quickly made her way to the twin bed that she had chosen for the weekend. Carefully, she peeled off her bathing suit bottoms and her top, not wanting to get the bed wet.... too much.

She needed a release.

Her deliciously long legs parted slightly once she laid carefully on her back. The heat of the material of her blanket that scratched slightly against her sunburn made the tingling between her thighs worse. One hand found the hardened pink peak of her breast. Gently she toyed with the bud at the same time that her fingers traveled down her belly and finding her damp center. She was surprised to find herself already slightly sticky – and not because of the sea water.

She dipped the tip of her finger between her lips to gather some of that honey to pull up around her little nub that peeked out. Her eyes fell shut quickly and her eyes rolled back. Her back arched slightly and painfully from the scratching material against her skin. Her mind continued to drift back to him. To Petyr.

The feeling of his hands against her body. The pressure of the massage. A little fantasy suddenly played out in her mind as she swirled her fingers around her sex. It wasn't the first time she had touched herself but it certainly was the first time she had touched herself with the thoughts of her new uncle. She knew it was wrong. She knew it would never be something she could indulge herself in but she could however fantasize. No one could take her sexual fantasies from her. They were her's and her's alone.

Using her fingers, Sansa quickened the rubbing of her mound slightly. Her fantasy grew. He wasn't just touching her shoulders and back. No, he was rubbing her belly, her thighs, gripping her taut young backside in his firm grip. He would take his lips and find her neck, push her hair to the side and leave a trail of sweet, wet kisses across her burnt skin

“Petyr...” The young girl groaned aloud. She bit her lip immediately to try and steady her voice and her breathing. She didn't want someone to come down to the basement and hear her pleasuring herself in the room. Plus, if Arya came down, she'd had to quickly explain the locked door. So she wanted to quickly get her release. It wasn't like at home where some nights she'd play for hours alone in the darkness of her room.

Her fingers quickened on her sex. She spread her wetness around with each movement of her hand slipping down over her delicate flesh. She wasn't far off already. The aching Petyr caused had already pushed her further along than she had ever felt at just a simple moment alone with another human being. The closest was when she made out with her ex-boyfriend Joffrey in middle school. It actually is what lead her to begin touching herself in the first place. But even that didn't leave anywhere near as much of an ache as Petyr's hands had done to her.

Soft quiet moans escaped her lips as she lay there. Her fingers at her chest moved from one breast to the other, under the pads of her fingers to flick the points of her sensitive tips eagerly, almost in perfect unison with her fingers that stroked her sex eagerly, so close to her release.

* * *

 Petyr walked into the basement and went straight into the back of the basement to the liquor cabinet where he looked through before finding the bottle he had been sent in to get. As he walked past Sansa's and Arya's shared room, a sound caught his attention. It caused him to stop in his tracks. He neared the door when he heard the sweetest sound he had ever heard in his lifetime.

“ _Petyr._ ” A soft moan came from the other side of the door. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sansa was touching herself – at the thought of him. Immediately he was hard. He almost dropped the liquor bottle in his hand and silently thanked the idea that there was a table outside of her door with decorative flowers on it. He sat the bottle down.

Momentarily, Petyr glanced just up the steps near by and listen carefully to make sure no one had entered the house. Once he was sure it was safe, he took his stance just outside of her door and to the side so not to alert her that someone was right outside.

Quickly, he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the length of himself free. He needed to relieve the pressure building in his sack which caused the blood to rush to the very head of his length. Using the moisture that leaked heavily from the head of his erection, he began to stroke himself, his back against the wall.

Still, he could hear her little coos and pleasure drowning moans coming from inside the room. He bit his lip, his head fell back against the wall and his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of his hand, mixed with the sound of her pleasuring herself. He could even faintly hear the sounds of her wetness as she eagerly rubbed herself. Unbeknownst to either of them, while she was fantasizing about what could have happened upstairs, he was now fantasizing about her.

He thought of opening her door and presenting himself to her. In his mind she would gasp and fall to her knees, eager to pleasure him. He'd take her long red hair into his hands, fisting it at the back of her head as she pleasured him. Her red cheeks and shoulders would mimic the color of her sex when he was done with her. He stroked himself faster and he could feel his belly coiling in response.

Gods, the idea of what she looked like. If she was anything like the Tully women, her nipples would be perfectly pink with a little pink flower to match. And she was a virgin – that he didn't need her to tell him for him to know this. She was far too innocent to be sexually active. He could only imagine how wonderful it would be. Pushing her back onto the little tiny bed, barely big enough to fit the two and plowing into her virgin center.

Again, unbeknownst to either one of them, their climaxes hit almost in unison with one another. Her muffled cries, his visions of her in his mind was enough to send him over the edge. Her thoughts of him were far just enough for her climax, soaking her inner thighs at the action and coating her fingers in her thick honey. Petyr's hand was coated in the thick strands of his seed.

Standing there momentarily, he panted quietly. He wiped a bead of sweat that made it's was down his temple and looked around for something to wipe up. Immediately he found a wash rag on the table next to her door where Lysa had put towels and stuff for the girls. He used it to clean himself up before shoving the towel under his arm. He buttoned his pants, straightened himself up and grabbed the bottle from the table.

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Sansa in just her towel. Their eyes locked. Stuck in place for a split second, they both had to make decisions. Both thinking they were each caught and would be very awkward for the rest of the summer.

Petyr was the first to make a move. He turned his head quickly and smiled. “My apologies, sweetling. I was just on my way to deliver this bottle of gin to your aunt.”

Sansa blushed and hid behind the door, only allowing her head to peek out from the room. “Oh, that's okay. I just needed a towel.” Sansa informed him. “I think it's safe to shower now.” She added.

Petyr grabbed a towel from the table and handed it to her direction without looking. “Here you are.”

“Thanks.” With that Sansa shut the door and headed into the bathroom that was off to the side of their guest room.

Petyr shook his head and quickly made his way back upstairs and outside to join the others.

 


	3. Seeing Stars

* * *

**Chapter Three** – Seeing Stars

* * *

“Sansa? What are you doing in here, Sweetling?” Petyr's voice rung out curiously.

Sansa gasped, quickly turning around as if she had just done something very wrong. She dropped the book in her hand. It made a loud thud as it hit the carpeted floor of Petyr's office.

“I'm sorry.” Sansa's voice came in a whisper.

“It's seven in the bloody morning, lass. You should be sleeping still. Don't you teenagers like to sleep in during holiday?” Petyr said with a yawn part way through his speaking. He rubbed his eyes, entering into his office, a cup of coffee in his hand. He dawned a black satin robe, a pair of pajama pants that resembled the rich green color of the trees back home.

“I couldn't sleep. Arya snores.” Sansa replied innocently while bending down to pick up the book. “You're not mad.... are you?”

Petyr chuckled, “Of course not. It was just a shock to see you awake so early. You're on holiday. I pegged you for a late sleeper.” Petyr walked toward her and took the book in her hands into his free hand gently. “I have a better book for you to read.” He said off topic.

“I don't get great cellphone service in the basement and Lysa said your internet was in the process of being switched to I hoped you wouldn't mind me looking at your books. You did say you had some I may like.” She said quietly.

Meanwhile Petyr had walked over to his large collection of books on the shelves that lined the back wall of his office to put the book she had found away and began to look for a different book.

“And you are always welcome in this room, pet.” He said without looking back at her.

A new pet name. Literally. It made Sansa blush slightly.

“Here it is.” Petyr remarked. He grabbed the book he was looking for and turned around.

Petyr tread over to where Sansa had taken a seat which was in the window seat. He had a nook built into his office where he could sit in the window, open the window, let the air blow on his face and watch and/or listen to the waves as he read or worked.

Sansa took the book that was handed to her. “The Establishment: And How They Get Away With It. By Owen Jones.” The red head read aloud. Sansa scratched her head in confusion before looking up at Petyr. “This book?” She asked dumbfounded.

“Trust me, love.” Petyr took a quick sip of the black coffee and scratched his own tousled hair. “It talks a lot about the people who influence the politics of Britain and exposes some sad truths about the British government. It's a fabulous read. Keep it as long as you'd like.” He said with a smile.

Petyr's eyes traveled down Sansa's body. It was hard not to look at her long legs that weren't covered by the material of the short shorts she had around her hips. An oversize t-shirt covered her shoulders but he could still make out the silhouette of her delicate frame through it. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and sleep still speckled the corners of her eyes. Her face was almost beaming bright from the sunburn.

“Thank you.” Sansa said with a grin. “You know, you don't have to help me at all. Mum and dad often try to discourage me from going into politics.” Sansa sighed, that beautiful Stark smile fading quickly.

Petyr took a seat beside her and watched her face fall. “How come? I'd think they were so happy about that.” Petyr said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sansa shrugged in response. Her fingers fidgeted with the binding of the book, not looking up at him. “Well, with dad's past in politics and seeing all of the things he goes through, they don't really think I'd be suited to work in politics. They'd rather me be a simple housewife or some sort of seamstress it seems.” Sansa's smile returned for a moment when she added her comment at the end. Then she looked up into Petyr's beautiful green eyes.

“Well do you know what I say to that?” Petyr waited for a response. Sansa shook her head in response. “Then you have many people to prove wrong. You're not only a Stark but a Tully as well and both are pretty bloody fantastic at proving people wrong.” Petyr added by nudging her with his elbow.

The glowing on her cheeks seemed to get worse when she blushed in that moment. Petyr couldn't help but find it the most adorable thing.

“I guess.” Sansa shrugged, unable to hide the smile on her lips.

“You know, they used to call me littlefinger, back home when I was a child.” Petyr informed.

Sansa furrowed her brow in disbelief. “What? Why?”

“Because I was always tiny. I was considered a runt. A little lad like me had a lot of proving wrong myself. Everyone said I was too small. Too uneducated. Too... whatever. But I showed them. I studied really hard thanks to your mum and aunt and their family. Your dad too. We were pretty close back then.” Petyr added with a grin, “Then I grew up, studied at Oxford and now I am one of the top lawyers in London. I support all sorts of high profiled clients. Even some I'm not allowed to name.”

Sansa's eyes widened. “That's so wonderful. I really hope I get to do that some day. Just prove everyone wrong that I'm not just some dumb pretty red head. Everyone thinks I'm just pretty and dumb. I hate it.” Her smile was gone as the words came from her lips.

Petyr placed an arm around the teenagers shoulders. She stiffened slightly at the touch. Not just because of her sunburn but the gesture wasn't expected and was a little awkward for her. Still, it didn't stop him from stroking her arm with the padding of his thumb.

“Well, Sweetling, you are not just a dumb pretty red head. You are a wonderful, intelligent, smashingly beautiful young lass. If I was even just ten years younger, I'd be into you, Sansa.” Petyr admitted.

Again, she blushed and relaxed against his arm at the same moment. Still, Sansa couldn't help but feel disappointed. She didn't understand why. It wasn't like anything would ever happen. He's old enough to be her father and he's married to her aunt. It would be disgusting and just god awful if she allowed anything to ever happen.

“Thanks, Petyr.” Sansa said with a small smile.

Sansa's piercing blue eyes found those cloudy green eyes that were looking at her. They sat there, just looking at one another. His arm still held her close to his body, thumb stroking the soft sensitive flesh of her arm where it was pink from the sunburn.

The urge to force herself forward to kiss him became far too much for her to handle. Quickly, Sansa stood without warning and cleared her throat.

“Well thank you for the book. I'm going to go see if Arya is awake.”

Sansa disappeared behind his office door, leaving Petyr sitting along in his office. The man took a deep sigh and shook his head. It felt like every moment they spent together, It was becoming increasingly harder and harder to hold back from doing such regrettable things to her. She was young enough to be his daughter for crying out loud. But her beauty. Her wit. Her smile. Those legs. Everything about her just captivated him in a way none of the older Tully women could ever.

Petyr put his thumb and and middle finger against his eyes once they were closed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He was developing feelings for her and he wasn't sure he could stop himself.

* * *

Walking around the small beach town, Sansa couldn't help but feel the growing fascination with Italy. She loved it before but now that love was growing. Her Nikon hooked around her neck, she took picture and picture after picture. Some of her siblings and cousin. Some of people in the town. Some of objects, places, scenery and whatnot.

The eldest Stark girl remembered when her parents told them about the house in Italy and how they were going to be spending all summer there. At first Sansa cried her eyes out. She wanted to spend her summer at home with her friends. Her friend Margaery's family had even invited her to spend two weeks in Sweden with them but now that she was going to Italy all summer, she couldn't. Normally her parents only went on holiday for two weeks at a time out of town. This time was going to be different.

Now it was two weeks into her vacation and she had never been happier. This was quickly becoming the best holiday Sansa had ever come on.

“Sweetling, you keep straying from the rest of us!” Petyr's voice came from behind Sansa. It caused her to jump a little. She had been focused on taking a picture of a bunch of flowers at one of the market stalls.

“I'm sorry. There's just so much to see.” Sansa giggled.

“I understand.” Petyr took one of her hands and pulled her toward the rest of the group. “But you must keep up. You are far too precious to lose among a crowed of strangers and I do not wish to feel the wrath of the Tully women nor the Stark father that would have me murdered if anything happened to their beloved child.”

Sansa couldn't keep the blush from forming across her nose. She flushed and rolled her eyes as a smile formed across her lips. “You flatter me way too much, Petyr.”

“No, pet. I simply state the facts. Now come!”

With that the two caught up to the rest of the group.

“Where were you two?” Ned asked when they finally caught up.

Petyr dropped Sansa's hand quickly.

“Little lass fell behind so I encouraged her to keep up with the rest of us.” Petyr laughed.

Ned just gave him a smile and wrapped a protective arm around Sansa's shoulders.

She couldn't help but notice the awkward pause and looks between her father and uncle.

“Come on, hound. We are going to get some food. I hope you are hungry.” Ned said to his daughter as they walked forward, brushing past Petyr.

Petyr knew why Ned had done that and he couldn't blame the father one bit. If Sansa were his daughter he would be just as protective. Especially around a pervert such as himself. But something inside him made him awfully happy that she indeed wasn't his daughter because the fantasies he had about her would be criminal if he was her father.

* * *

 

The darkness inside of the beach house was very dark. She tried to use the light on her iPhone screen to see her way through. She didn't want to use the flashlight on it, afraid she may alert someone of her being awake. She was utterly thirsty and had been for the last hour. She was having a hard time sleeping with Arya sawing logs in the bed across the room from where her bed was. She figured maybe she could get a drink and read a little bit upstairs where it was quiet until she could fall asleep.

Creeping through the house, she made her way into the kitchen. She opened the door to the fridge to grab the glass bottle that held the fresh cold water inside of it. She pulled it out and sat it quietly on the counter before turning to get into the cabinet to grab a cup for her water. Once she retrieved the cup, she poured the water into the cup and quietly made her way outside and onto the deck.

Surprisingly, the air was cool but not too cold. Also, the wind wasn't blowing as hard as she had expected. But still, the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore were very apparent. Mixed with the sounds of the insects outside, it created it own lull of beautiful music for her ears to listen to while she read. She placed her cup on the round glass table gently and set her phone and the book up so she could read.

Suddenly a noise made her jump. She turned, expecting to see someone coming out of the house but there was absolutely no one inside on the main floor. It took her a moment as she listened to realize it wasn't coming from the inside. It was coming from the balcony. Sansa squinted her eyes before it became very apparent what that noise was. She could just barely make out what it was. More like _who_ it was.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust but once they did, she couldn't help but gasp quietly. Her lips, parting only slightly. The grunting suddenly filled her ears as she watched what was happening. There was a lounge chair above on her aunt's balcony. On top that chair was the body of Lysa but it wasn't just Lysa. No. Petyr was driving himself into her with such a force that it was causing the chair legs to lift and slam back down on the wooden balcony.

Sansa bit her lip. He was really giving it to her too. Sansa could feel a familiar tingling again. Nervously she looked around for a moment before her hand slithered down between her thighs. She found the waistband of her pajama pants and as her heart began to race, her fingers slid past the threshold of her panties and found the soft curls of her pubic hair where she had left a small landing strip when shaving.

Stroking herself quietly and softly, Sansa's eyes locked onto Petyr's back. She could see the nakedness of his backside and his thighs straining as he shoved himself violently into his wife. Sansa couldn't help but suddenly wish that were her. She bit down her on her lip when she felt the gushing of honey between her crevice at the thought and instantly her little button hardened and peeked out from the fleshy hood.

Sitting back against the chair, her freehand slipped beneath her top to fondle her breast at the same time. The mixture of cool air, the smell of the Mediterranean sea, the sounds of his grunts and slapping of skin against skin was twisting Sansa's senses unlike ever before. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the headrest of the chair. Still biting her lip, she couldn't make a peep.

Her fingers stroked her wetness eagerly, not wasting any time. Without realizing what happened next, Petyr had suddenly picked Lysa up by the waist and carried her over to the balcony. He planted her bottom on the flat surface of the railing and began pushing hard and fast into his wife.

His fingers fisted her hair at the base of her neck. Her hands gripped his shoulders to keep herself steady and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Bending her back slightly, something caught his eye as she came into view.

It took everything in him not to gasp and drop his wife. He slowed his hips though to slow, long and agonizing strokes when he eyes found the young girl on the deck below. He could have busted right then and there. However, the older man had far more experience and control than most. He was an expert at such things. His body shuddered.

Sansa sat below on the other deck, her hand shoved into the waistband of her pants, her feet planted on the seat of her chair, knees parted and he could see the movement of her hand even in the shadow of the night. Her other hand toyed with her breasts under her shirt. How he wished it were her he was fucking in that moment.

Petyr let a devious smile cross his lips. His wicked and devious ways surfacing in the darkness of the night. Petyr kept his eyes on Sansa, watching her get herself off in the open to what he figured would only be the sounds and _possibly_ the idea of them tangled in the passionate sex. He licked his lips as he began to thrust harder into his wife. However, in that moment it wasn't she who had entranced him but his niece below.

His eyes never moved, fixated on Sansa's body. Still, Petyr thrust into his wife, again and again. Her moans suddenly coming quietly from her lips. He almost wanted to muffle her, wishing he could only hear Sansa whimpering his name again. _Petyr_. Oh how sweet it sounded. How much he wanted to look into her eyes as she climaxed. How badly he wanted to fill her with his hot seed.

Suddenly Sansa's eyes opened and Petyr's heart quickened. He thought about stopping or looking away but something stopped him. That devil within. The disgusting pervert that he was at heart. He kept his eyes on her. Not caring. He wanted her to see. He wanted her to look up. He wanted her to look into his eyes and orgasm with him.

In disbelief, her eyes did just that. She let out a gasp of fear. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest in that moment. But like Petyr, when their eyes connected, Sansa couldn't look away. She couldn't stop the movements of her fingers as she drove them into her slit. Her panties and thighs now soaked through. Her mouth fell open slightly as she panted. It was all she could do if not moan.

Their eyes locked on one another, Petyr nodded his head at her, coaxing her to keep going as he began slamming his hips home into Lysa's depths. He was going so hard that the rail began to dig into his thighs dreadfully and painfully but still he didn't stop. Sansa stomach began to coil as her climax approached.

 _'Don't look away, sweetling. Keep looking at me. I want to see the look on your sweet face when you cum.'_ Petyr said in his mind as if they could communicate telepathically.

 _'Don't stop, Petyr. I just want you. I want to look into your eyes while I touch myself. I want you to see the need written across my face when I'm climaxing.'_ Sansa thought to herself in that same moment.

They shared that moment. It would embark on the first quiet moment they shared together. There was no going back. There was no hiding, no denying. He no longer cared and nor did she. There was obviously something brewing between the two and neither wanted to stop it anymore. They both were beating around the bush because of their circumstance but now they didn't care.

Suddenly her body shook. Petyr could see it from where he was and he growled, letting out a long grunt just for his pet below them. She was climaxing, her fingers contracting around her fingers. Her body shook and shuddered in her seat as she sat there, her eyes never leaving his in those moments.

It wasn't long before Petyr was allowing for his own release. He had lost count how many times his wife had climaxed once his attention found Sansa's. Their eyes stayed locked as he filled his wife with his sticky strands, filling her completely. Petyr had to close his eyes regrettably in that moment.

Something suddenly filled Sansa in that moment and she quickly grabbed her things and ran inside as quietly and quickly as possible. She couldn't believe what she had just done, what had just happened between the two of them. She ran down into the basement and as quietly and quickly as possible made her way back to bed without disturbing Arya.

When Petyr opened his eyes, he was disappointed to see that she had fled. No longer sitting on the chair. The only trace that she had even been there was the cup of water she abandoned on her way back inside. Lysa's sighing brought him from his thoughts and she pushed him away slowly before she too headed back inside. Petyr stared at the place where Sansa had been sitting and sighed. He couldn't regret what happened because he knew what he wanted, what _she_ wanted.

Looking out at the stars in the night sky, he did think about the ideas that could have been going through the young girl's head. She was most likely disgusted. Things would be awkward. It was going to be a game of trying to forget anything happened when they both knew what they truly wanted. However, the sounds of Lysa calling him to bed from inside brought him back to earth. Reluctantly, he joined his wife in their bed but didn't sleep. Nor did Sansa down in the basement.

 


	4. Caught Up

* * *

**Chapter Four** – Caught Up

* * *

Weeks passed since that beautifully devious moment between Sansa and Petyr occurred. They hadn't spoken. Things were tense and awkward. Just as Petyr suspected they would be. When Sunday came, she rushed out into the car with her little brother on her hip, not bothering to say goodbye to her aunt or uncle or cousin. She needed to be free of the house. She needed to be free of them. Of him. Being in his presence was causing her to act unlike herself and out of character. It was beginning to get out of hand and it was apparent by that last act between them.

She was quiet in the ride home and Ned was the first to speak up about that. She claimed it was lack of sleep from Arya snoring in her ear the past two nights to which elicited a grumble and huff from Arya in the backseat. Sansa simply stayed attached to her phone and didn't talk much unless someone spoke directly to her.

Once back at their villa house, Sansa told her mother she was tired and would retire early to her room to catch up on lost sleep to which her mother simply allowed, waving her teenage daughter off to get some rest.

Now a few weeks had come and gone. Lysa, Petyr and Robin visited often. In those times, it was increasingly awkward. Sansa stayed to herself and busied herself with her sister or brother's attention or her phone. Petyr didn't push her. He would never do that to her. They also had went to dinner and shopping together many times. Sansa stayed as far away from him as possible and at all cost was never alone with him for fear of what might happen or what he might say to her.

Laying across her bed, her laptop laying between her arms as she chatted away with her friends back home. Mainly just Margaery and Theon. She of course didn't speak a word about what happened between her and Petyr. Especially because of the type of trouble they both could get in for even just what happened between them.

Sansa was deep in thought as she was replying to Theon over Facebook messenger when her phone vibrated next to her pillow. Sansa jumped from the sudden buzzing that vibrated across the bed. She rolled over and grabbed the phone. Now on her back, she held the phone in her hand above her face and looked.

It was from Petyr. “Can we talk?” She read aloud. She groaned immediately and threw her head back against he bed. “Blooooooody heeeellllll.” The teen drew out with a groan. She really didn't want to talk.

“We shouldn't, Uncle Petyr.” Sansa whispered as she typed in the letters on her phone before pushing send, hoping that the Uncle Petyr part would make him take the hint.

Quickly her phone buzzed again. She opened the text. “Five minutes.” It buzzed in her hands again when he sent another. “Please.” And again which followed a smiley face emoji.

Sansa sighed and thought for a moment. “When?” She quickly texted back.

Within seconds he had responded and she watched the words appear on the small iPhone screen. “Meet me in the market. Tomorrow. Afternoon. I'm picking up Bran to take him to a football game with Robin. Come with me.”

Sansa sighed. How the hell was she going to get through this one?

Typing the words back she whispered her intended text to herself, “Okay. But that's more than five minutes.” She followed that text with an emoji that had the tongue hanging out.

Again her phone vibrated in return. “You said yes though. Can't back out now.” And then he sent a winking face.

In return she sent the emoji with the middle finger in the air. “Fine. Tomorrow.”

* * *

The next day, Sansa offered to go with Uncle Petyr and the boys to the game knowing how Bran could be a handful at times. Cat thought it was a great idea and deemed her daughter to be so helpful with her younger siblings. Sansa had a feeling that if it were up to her dad, he would have most definitely said no and that it would not be appropriate.

Petyr arrived mid-morning to pick up Sansa and Bran. They got into his little sports car and drove off into town where the game was going to be held. Sansa wore a pair of short that were, slightly shorter than she intended to wear but couldn't find the ones she actually wanted to wear which were more modest with her football jersey and a tank-top under neath. She pulled her hair back in a half up-half down do. Petyr made sure to keep note of how beautiful she looked today, how beautiful she looked every time he saw her.

Once at the game, things were actually not as tense and awkward as she expected. Of course they were all pretty hooked on the current game. It was two warring Italian cities playing against one another and her aunt had gotten her the jersey that sported the team of the city they were vacationing in. The team was actually really good and the score half-way in was pretty close but their team was winning so far, ahead by a mere few points.

Suddenly Sansa felt a hand brush against her thigh which caught her off guard. She glanced down to see Petyr discretely stroking her thigh. The young girl cleared her throat and moved her leg a little, thinking that was a simple accident. She grabbed her drink and took a drink and focused back on the game before handing her shared drink to her little brother who along with Robin was actually behaving quite well and watching closely.

Minutes later, she felt it again. Sansa turned her head to look at him this time, not needing to look down to know what he was doing. “I'm not sure what you are doing, uncle Petyr but you need to stop.” She said only loud enough for him to hear.

“You haven't given me my five minutes.” Petyr said, not looking at her as she continued to stroke her thigh.

“We are not along. What else do you expect?” Sansa growled between her teeth.

Sighing, Petyr continued to stroke her soft skin, “Then let's go somewhere alone.” He offered.

“We can't just leave the boys here alone, uncle Petyr. They are boys.” Sansa said almost shocked that he would offer.

This time, Petyr stopped his stroking and turned his head. His green eyes found her beautiful blue eyes. “They're 11 and 12. I'm sure if we left to grab refreshments they would be just fine.”

Sighing in response, she couldn't argue with that. He did have a point.

“Fine.” She whispered to him. Sansa turned her head to look at Robin and Bran. “Okay guys, uncle Petyr and I are going to go get something to eat. Are you hungry?” Sansa asked curiously.

“Can I have ice cream Sansa? Please?” Bran asked excitedly.

Sansa smiled. “I think they have that gelato stuff, Bran.” Sansa said to him as she stood up.

“Okay.” He shrugged. “Can you give me chocolate?” He asked curiously.

“I'll check. If not, I'll get you something you'll like. Okay?” Sansa smiled.

Bran nodded. Sansa bent to kiss her little brother's head quickly.

“What about you, Robin?” Sansa asked, turning her attention to her baby cousin.

“I'll take the same!” Robin smiled.

“Alright. Two gelatos then!” Sansa said before turning.

When she turned, her body bumped right into Petyr's who was now standing with an 'oof' coming from her mouth. Petyr couldn't help but chuckle and take her hand in his, pulling her down the row of seating and up the stairs, away from peering eyes.

Petyr found a quiet corner of the tiny local stadium. It was between two food booths that were actually closed at the moment and that end of the stadium seemed a little deserted. Plus with the game so closely going, everyone seemed enamored with the game itself. Not him. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Sansa sighed. “Okay. Five minutes. Then we go-” As she spoke, she turned but she didn't get far before his hand had come up to take her chin between his thumb and pointer finger and brought her lips to his.

For a second, Sansa's eyes stayed wide, unsure what was happening or what to do in that moment. Her heart was quickly pounding against he breastplate, so hard she could feel the pulsing on either side of her neck and into her ears and in all of her limbs and fingertips. That familiar flutter and tingle combination were instantaneous.

Petyr pulled away only slightly to look into her eyes. “I would apologize for that but I can't. You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that, pet.” He whispered. Sansa could feel his breath hot against her now moist lips.

Finally gaining her senses back, Sansa pushed him away. “Are you fucking crazy?” Sansa growled at him, trying not to raise her voice at him.

“I guess I am but I have not been able to stop thinking about you since the night on the balcony.” Petyr admitted openly.

“No no no.” Sansa repeated as she paced back and forth. “You are married to my aunt! You are old enough to be my father!” Sansa stopped pacing and turned to him. Without shouting she spoke, “Not to mention I'm only 16!”

Petyr shrugged and shook his head. “It doesn't matter to me!” He excitedly admitted. “There is something that happens inside of me when I'm close to you, Sansa.” Petyr said as she looked away from him. He stepped closer and she stepped back to keep the distance between them.

“It doesn't change the fact that it is _wrong_ , uncle Petyr. Whatever fantasies we have for each other is all it can ever be.” Sansa was suddenly making the most adult decision between the two of them, trying to think rationally.

“So you admit you fantasize about me?” Petyr asked, focusing on that simple remark.

Sansa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “You're such a guy.” She glared at him. A blush formed across her sweet face which had since turned slightly more tan. “But yes. I do.”

Petyr smiled and moved closer to her. This time, she didn't move away. “Then let me show you things, Sansa. You are a young, beautiful and innocent lady. Any other boy that comes your way would never treat you as I would. Let me show you what it's like to be cared for and tended to.” Petyr offered whilst taking her in his arms.

Reluctantly, she allowed him as he spoke to her face-to-face. Their eyes locked just as they had the night they saw one another on the balcony.

“I can't. We can't. It's not right.” Sansa repeated.

“Sweetling, you are going to spend your entire life doing what _is_ right. You have one whole summer to spend here. Why not let yourself explore? To _be_ explored.” His voice was suddenly dripping with lust with the last comment.

It was hard not to give in. It was hard to hold back. To not let him take her as they both wanted him to.

“But aunt Lysa and my parents...” Sansa began.

“You fail to give me a chance to show you ways around them.”

“You say that like you've done this before.” Sansa whispered.

“In a way, being a lawyer, you know ways around a lot of things.” He whispered back.

Sansa grumbled, “God that just sounds worse when you say that. A lawyer of all people.”

“But I'm still just a man.”

Petyr was right and the idea of a man of all people, a _real_ man, touching her, showing her ways of pleasure and what it meant to do things as adults did, things that she had only fantasized about, made her knees weak.

Bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, he made her look into his eyes once again. “Tell me you will. I promise I will be gentle. I will make it a summer you will never forget. When you say stop, it's over, it's done. I promise.” His words were soft and low only for them to hear.

She couldn't answer. Sansa simply nodded her head, still looking into his bright hazy green eyes.

A smile formed on his lips. “Tell me.”

The hand on her jaw moved down to her neck where he lightly grasped her neck. Never enough to hurt her but just to show her a sort of dominance over her.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes you may.”

“Yes I may what?”

Sansa groaned, “Really?”

Allowing the smile to turn slightly darker to match the feeling that began welling around his spine. “There's one thing you must know, sweetling.” Petyr paused so that he could move his hand slightly so that he had slipped it beneath the loose material of her jersey and let it rest on her collar bone so his thumb could stroke her chest softly. “I will never hurt you... intentionally. I can't promise that I won't play, toy, tease you. In fact, I can guarantee you those pleasures.”

The whole time Petyr spoke, his eyes had left the gaze of her beautiful blue orbs and watched her skin, watching over her body as he stroked her collar. “When we are together as man and woman, my darling girl, it is I who will have control.” He eyes were brought up to hers again. This time, the look behind them was far different. It was darker, deviant.

“W-What do you mean?” Sansa stammered, suddenly nervous and slightly anxious.

“Do you know what I means to be dominant?” Petyr asked the young girl in front of him.

Sansa simply nodded her head in response.

“Well, two people can not be dominant in the bed room. Therefore one of us must be more submissive in nature. It works much better that way.” Petyr knew this was only the beginning of him coaxing her, training her to be the lover he knew she would be. She was perfect for him and his sexual antics.

“Why can't I be dominant?” Sansa suddenly asked.

Petyr smirked, “Because I do not submit, pet. It is not something I have ever been known to do.”

A thought crossed his mind as they stood there.

“Do you remember the night on the balcony? The way I drove myself into Lysa?”

A soft hiss escaped from Sansa's lips at the thought of that night, a fire fighting itself inside of her body in that thought. Again, she simply nodded.

He moved his lips so close to her ear that his breath was hot against her flesh, “You will soon be in her position when the time comes.”

A whimper quietly escaped her lips at his words. Without a warning, is hand slipped down from her shirt and found its way into her shorts.

Sansa gasped this time, her back flat against the wall behind her. She couldn't fight him. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't do anything to him. She was caught.

His fingers stroked the outside of her panties and to his surprise, she was soaking through. This caused a quiet moan to escape his lips and into her ear. “Bloody hell, sweetling.” He whispered once again. “You're already so damp.” His lips against her cheek, “You dirty girl.”

Another soft mew came from her lips. This time it was because his fingertips pushed aside the fabric of her panties and found the source of the dampness on her panties. He started at front of her mound where her clit was already hard and peaking out. When his finger tapped the bud, she wanted to cry out but that was the moment he planted his lips on hers.

Petyr's lips parted and his tongue darted out to ask her for access to her mouth and in the same moment, his fingers between her thighs moved down her sensitive flesh where his middle finger stroked just between her delicate and wet folds. Sansa's mouth dropped open and Petyr invaded the space with his tongue.

Sansa deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her tongue back against his. They shared this dance of back and forth between their tongues, exploring the spaces of their mouths with one another. In the same instance, Petyr pushed his middle finger into her folds as deep as this would allow him.

Moaning into his mouth, Petyr muffled her sighs and used his thumb to stroke and tap the bud just above her precious flower. She lifted her leg to his side. His free hand gripped her fleshy toned leg and pulled her into hims further so his finger could slip even further into her folds. The tightness made him moan that time as she began to flood his finger.

She was climaxing already. Her juices coating his hand. Her hips straining as her body went rigid and her belly coiled with that familiar feeling of release. Sansa's lips fell from his, “Petyr.” She cried quietly. Mews spilled from her lips as her body shuddered.

“Yes, sweetling. Every time you climax, I want to be the reason. Only me. I want you to think of me doing this. I want you to think of what I was doing to Lysa and what I _will_ be doing to you.” Petyr whispered into her ear. “Bloody hell you are the most incredibly sexy woman I have ever touched in my life. I cannot wait for the day I can explore further.”

With that, once she had calmed, he pulled his digits free and brought it to his face. Sansa stood there, watching him, unable to move right away or even speak. She watched as he inhaled her scent deeply, taking in the smell of her sex on his fingers. He moaned quietly as he opened his eyes and looked right into her eyes while he licked her juices from his fingers.

He tasted her and the taste was unlike anything he had ever tasted on his tongue. Petyr then pulled his fingers away and offered them to her. “Taste yourself, pet.” He said in more of a demanding tone and not suggesting. Sansa looked at his fingers for a moment before she parted her lips and pushed her tongue out to lick up her own honey from his hand. “Look at me, Sansa.” He demanded. Sansa's eyes flashed up to his as she continued to lick herself from his fingers.

“You are going to be quite the lover by the time I'm done with you.” Petyr grinned proudly.

Sansa couldn't help bust gasp in that moment. It was the sexiest thing anyone had ever done involving her. She still couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to this. She watched as he wiped the rest on his shorts and that devious smile still lay across his lips.

“Now, around the others, we are simply niece and uncle. But there will be little things we can do to get away. Pay. Attention. Do you understand, my darling?” Petyr's voice wasn't sweet or caring. No. His dominance was showing through. He was making it very clear who held the upper hand and it was certainly him.

She gulped and nodded her head.

“Tell me.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _what_?”

She bit her lip nervously, “Yes, sir.”

That devious grin widened, “Good, girl. You are wonderful, my sweetling.”

Petyr laid a kiss on her forehead. “Now let's go get that gelato for the boys before they wonder where we've gone off!”


	5. Ascendancy

* * *

**Chapter Five** – Ascendancy

* * *

“Come on, pull harder!” Ned shouted at his sons.

The two oldest Stark boys grunted as she helped to pick up the metal railing from the ground which felt like it weighed a ton. They moved the broken railing down from the deck and laid it gently in the grass.

“I can't believe this broke.” Cat said with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Are you alright, Ricky?” Sansa asked, cradling her little brother in her lap who was sniffling and whining softly.

“Did you even see what happened?” Arya asked her older sister as she too examined their baby brother.

“No. I just heard him cry, I turned around and he was on the concrete.” Sansa sighed softly and brushed her lips over his scraped up hands.

“Here you go, love.” Petyr's voice came from the doorway as he came out with the first aid kid and handing it off to his oldest niece.

“Thanks, uncle Petyr.”

After what happened yesterday at the stadium, it felt so weird calling him that. But she agreed to do this and Sansa Stark was no quitter.

“Arya, distract him with the phone.” Cat suggested to her younger daughter.

Arya grabbed her iPhone from the table. “Look, Ricky. Look. Wanna watch YouTube?” Arya asked her baby brother who even through crying, nodded his head.

Sansa meanwhile was bandaging her baby brother up while her sister put on some sort of cartoon for Rickon to focus on.

Petyr stood back and was quite impressed at her talent with children. Of course as the oldest Stark daughter, he was sure at this point she was a little bit of a pro, especially between her three younger siblings who were a tad wild at times. Hence while Ned referred to his children as hounds and wolves and called them his pack.

“There we go! All cleaned up!” Sansa smiled. She kissed her brother's cheek and he quickly got down and ran over to the lounger on the other side of the deck and climbed on it before laying down on it and watching the videos on the phone.

“So what exactly happened?” Lysa asked as she came out from the inside of the villa home.

“We're not sure. Sansa said she and Arya were about to jump in the pool and they heard the clanging of the metal and turned around to see Rickon getting up off of the ground.” Cat explained while joining her youngest child on the lounger to allow him to cuddle his mother for comfort.

“Here's the problem.” Jon said out of nowhere. “Hey dad, look at this.” Jon pointed to the holes in the wooden planks. “It looks like the deck needs to be replaced. The woods rotting away.” He informed his father in an educated guess.

Ned pulled at the wood and watched it easily break apart. “You're right. Bloody hell!” Ned sighed and put his hands on his hips, looking across the deck at his wife. “I guess we can go into town and get the materials. Maybe we can fix it tomorrow if it doesn't storm like it said on my whether app. If not It shouldn't be rainy this weekend.” He sighed and looked at his younger sons. “So Jon, Robb, you guys are coming with me into town.”

They nodded and headed inside of get themselves together and change into appropriate clothing.

“Can I go?” Arya asked her dad.

“Sure. Go put something decent on. I don't want you going into town in just your swimsuit.” Ned sighed.

Arya excitedly ran in the house after her brothers.

“I think I'm going to go with you, love. I should probably get some more supplies for the first aid kit. Plus I need to get a few things for dinner.”

“I can grab them, Cat.”

“No it's fine, Ned. I've been in the house all week. I'm starting to go stir crazy.” She chuckled at her husband. He nodded his head in response.

Ned turned his head to his oldest daughter who was know focused on her phone. “What about you, my little hound?” He offered.

Sansa shook her head. “I'm gonna stay here. Margaery might call.” Sansa smiled up at her dad in response.

“Perhaps you can stay here and watch Ricky? He's about to go down for a nap anyway.” Cat asked her daughter.

“Yeah, that's fine.” Sansa smiled.

“Well in that case, I'm going to go ahead and take Robin home.” Lysa said. “It's starting to get late.” Lysa turned to Petyr. “Coming, darling?”

“Actually I was going to hangout here in case the blokes need any help bringing stuff inside. I'll join you at home later.” Petyr placed a peck on his wife's cheek.

Sansa couldn't help but grit her teeth and not look up from her phone.

“Alright. That's very sweet of you, my love. I will see you home later.” With that, Lysa chased Robin into the house to gather their things and leave.

Ned followed her inside so he too could get himself ready.

“I'll set him up in his room, love.” Cat said to Sansa, referring to Rickon.

Sansa looked up from her phone as Petyr took a seat and she ignored him and looked at her mother. “Okay, mum. I'll see you lot soon.” Sansa called out as her mother disappeared in the house.

Petyr bit his lip and looked over at Sansa who was suddenly under the realization that they were going to be alone, other than Rickon napping in his bedroom.

She swallowed past the lump forming in the back of her throat and look down at her phone, trying to ignore the look on his face.

* * *

 Silence fell over the villa once everyone was gone. Sansa tried to act as natural as possible even though she felt fluttering and butterflies in her belly as her nerves welled up inside of her. They were alone. He said pay attention. She made it look like she had no care. She lied to her father. Margaery wasn't going to call. She had been hanging out with Joffrey a lot the last few weeks and Sansa had a feeling where that was heading. But she figured it would be the perfect time to show Petyr that she meant what she said and that she really did want to try this..... whatever _this_ was.

Sansa made her way into the house, Petyr following behind her once everyone was gone and far down the street where no one would chance coming back to the house. Sansa locked the door just as a precaution, checked on Rickon who had quickly fallen asleep. He was going to be out for a while too especially since his abrupt fall out back.

Once she had done that, Sansa made her way into her room to change and much to her surprise, there she found him. Lounging on her bed as if he belonged there.

“What are you doing in my room?” Sansa gasped, quickly shutting the door softly behind her, locking it too. She placed her phone on her desk and walked over to her closed to find clothes.

“You know exactly what I'm doing in here, sweetling. Don't play coy with me.” His voice had changed from the friendly uncle from before, to the demanding devious pervert that he was appearing more and more to be.

“Well I'm changing and then I'm going back downstairs. They won't be gone long enough for anything to happen.” Sansa warned him, not looking back at him.

“I want to watch you.”

“Watch me what?”

Sansa turned her head to look at him.

“Undress. I want to look on your beautiful body without those pitiful articles of clothing.”

Petyr stood suddenly and walked toward her quicker than she expected. He pressed her body against the dresser as he pressed himself into her backside. Her bottom was at the perfect height for him. He placed his hands on either side of the dresser so she couldn't move while grinding his suddenly erection against the mounds of her covered bottom.

Sansa hissed and Petyr groaned in unison with one another.

“This is what you do to me, sweetling.” Petyr purred in her ear.

He moved one hand to wrap around her body from behind. He used his hand to pull the drawstring on her shorts and continued to grind himself eagerly into her, making her part her legs further.

“Mmmm....” The young girl moaned the moment his hand disappeared into her shorts and into her bottoms.

“I don't want you wearing panties when I'm around. Do I make myself clear?” Petyr's voice came suddenly.

“Yes, sir.” She answered, barely audible and wavering.

“Good, my little pet.” His fingers pushed aside her bathing suit bottom and found her wet again. “Bloody hell. I will never get over this. You are ready every time.” He moaned into her hair as he nuzzled the back of her head with his cheek.

“I-Is that good?” She whispered.

“Mmm, it's more than good, Sansa. It's fucking perfect.” He groaned again. “I'm so hard right now.” He whispered against her head.

He took his free hand to take her hand in his. He guided it back behind her and placed it between them so she could grasp his erect hard-on in her hand over his trunks. This elicited a hiss from his lips and into her hair.

“I want you to turn around when I pull my hand away from you. I want you to pull me free from my shorts and I want you to stroke me. No ifs, ands or buts. Clear?”

Sansa simply nodded.

“Say it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Petyr pulled his hand from her core and stepped back slightly. Sansa did as he said and she turned around. Her eyes looked down as her trembling hands reached down between them. “Have you ever looked at a naked man before, sweetling?” Sansa licked her lips which were suddenly so dry and shook her head.

“Tell me.” He demanded.

“No, sir.” She answered.

“Oh I will be the first?”

“Yes sir.”

“You please me more and more every time I get the chance to be this close to you, pet.” He smiled at the same moment he felt her touch his length, grasping it in her hand and pulling him free from the binding swimming trunks.

Sansa looked at him, staring at it for a moment. Taking in the sight of it. She had seen her little brothers penis when she used to help her mom change their diapers and when they were _much_ younger, Sansa used to take baths with Robb and Arya. But this was far different than that. _Very_ different.

“Touch me.” Petyr's words broke her from her innocent thoughts, reminding her of the situation he had gotten her in.

Sansa glanced up at him with unsure eyes. He could read her like a book in that moment.

“You don't know what to do, do you, love?” Petyr asked curiously.

Sansa shrugged. “I mean... the idea is there. But I'm not exactly sure what to do.” Her words reassured Petyr of just how innocent she really was. She was so close to being a woman but still so inexperienced which was rare for girls at her age now adays.

Grasping her hand in his, Petyr placed her hand around the base of him and began to move her hand in a stroking motion, adding a sway to her tugging so it wasn't just back and forth. “This is the basic motion. It will.... mmm.... get any man off. Takes a while. Gets dry but.... it works.” He was trying to speak through it but it was difficult in that moment.

“That's not so hard.” Sansa smiled, almost proud at how easy the task seemed to be.

“But what makes it better is if you are unclothed, sweetling.” Petyr used his freehand to make her look into his eyes. “Take everything off.”

“Yes, sir.” Sansa said nervously. She stopped stroking him and stepped aside now that she could. Petyr stepped out of his shorts and returned to her bed, stroking himself as she removed her shirt first.

“Come closer. I want to look closely.” He demanded once more.

Sansa moved so that she was standing at the side of the bed. She removed the shorts from her waist next. Just looking at her like this, he could bust in that moment. He was so hard and it was hard not to stroke himself to climax.

Sansa then removed the bikini top. Just to his wonder, he was absolutely correct on the coloring of her sweet, supple flesh. However, her nipples were just a little bigger than he thought. He didn't mind one bit. He rather enjoyed seeing how hard they were already.

Without warning, Petyr reached out and cupped her firm breast in his hand. Sansa instinctively pushed his hand away. “Excuse me.” Petyr caught her hand in his free hand. “I will touch where I please. Understood?”

“Yes.” Sansa stammered.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir.” Sansa answered.

“Good girl. Continue.” With that, he let her breasts be for the moment.

Her nerves were bundled up and she couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sansa pushed her bikini bottom down quickly and stepped out of them.

Petyr licked his lips as he watched her stand straight before him.

“Well, well, well.” Petyr smiled. “You are even more beauteous than I imagined.” He reached out and stroked her hip softly with his strong hands.

“That tickles,” Sansa giggled. She blushed, her hair falling in her face.

“I want you to lay down on the bed.” He said, the demanding tone gone but his words still helped him keep his dominance over her. Petyr stood up and she sat down on the bed with her legs over the side of the bed. “Lay back, right there and spread your legs for me.”

Sansa's cheeks flushed hot and did as he said. Slowly she laid back on the bed and for a moment, she kept her thighs closed but a disgruntled sigh from Petyr made her part her thighs a little more. He demanded she go wider and wider and slowly she would inch them further.

Suddenly he stepped between her thighs and gripped her thighs in his hands, pushing her thighs painfully outward to expose herself fully to his wanting eyes. Pleased, he looked down on her completely shaved mound and it took everything in him not to climax all over her sex in that moment. He however, kept his composure somehow.

Grasping her hand in his, Petyr took her hand and placed it around his erection. Without needing him to show her, she began to stroke him, exactly how he had showed her moments before, using just the right amount of pressure of her hand surprisingly. He couldn't ever remember being that hard before and it was the most thrilling thing he had ever felt before in his many years of sexual experiences.

Fingers found her flower as Petyr wanted to see how wet she really was or if the glistening he could see was simply from the pool water. To his delight, it was her own honey that coated her lips. Using one finger, he inched into the tightness of her depth first, not wanting to hurt her. His one finger even she resisted slightly but after a few strokes she took his finger into her perfectly.

Little moans of pleasure escaped the two of them. No words needed to be said in these moments. He was pleasuring her and she was pleasuring him. He wanted to take her right then and there but she wasn't ready. Not yet. It had to be special for her. Hell even for him. He was beyond enamored with this young lass and was doing things to his mind that no woman in his life had ever managed.

Before long Petyr decided to add a second finger to the opening of her dripping sex. Sansa's face contorted from pleasure to pain quickly and whimpered softly. “Shhh. I know it's uncomfortable at first but you will get used to it.” Petyr whispered just loud enough for her to hear as if people were intently listening in behind the walls around them.

Sansa nodded simply. He was right though. It only took a few strokes and some patience and before she knew it, the pain was long gone, leaving only pleasure piercing her body. Petyr was also enjoying her slender fingers stroking him so eagerly now but something was missing and he knew exactly what he needed to make things better.

Petyr removed his fingers from her crevice and pushed her hand away from him. Instead, he took his member in his own grasp and pushed it down so that the underside of it was pressed against the hot opening of her flower. Sansa tensed. She wasn't ready. But she didn't realize that he felt the same.

“Wait...” She whimpered.

“Shhh. I'm not going to. Just trust me, my sweetling.” Using his free hand, Petyr used his fingers on his free hand to pull back her folds enough so that he could rub the underside of his length up the run of her slit, coating him in her juices and adding pressure so that he was stimulating that beautiful little button at the top.

Sansa let out a moan, her hands going to her breasts. Each one tugging softly on a nipple. Petyr's eyes found the sight to be the most enjoyable.

“Mmm. You are the most beautiful creature, my love.” Petyr looking down over her lovingly and proudly.

“I'm starting to feel that tingling again, Petyr.” Sansa whimpered.

“Oh not yet, pet.” Petyr demanded which created a cry out frustration from her lips. He reached out with his hand and swatted the inside of her thigh. Not very hard but hard enough to warn her. “Cut it out. There will be none of that. You want to be treated like a woman? Act like one.”

That dominant tone in his voice only made her was to climax more.

Pulling himself up from her slit, he placed her hand back on his member, now slick with her juices. “I want you to make me cum, my pet.” Petyr commanded of his little pet laying on the bed beneath him.

“Cum?” Sansa asked.

“To orgasm. That release you felt when you rub yourself at night? That's an orgasm. The dirty word is to cum.”

Petyr felt a little bit silly having to explain it seeing that she should have been old enough to know but still, he knew this when he started this.

“Keep stroking me, sweetling. You'll know when it happens.” He grinned, cocking his eyebrow.

At the same time, he moved his fingers over her little nub and began to more eagerly and quickly rub her clit. This time, her moans came louder as did his. The way she wiggled beneath his touch, he knew she was very close.

“That's a good girl. Now I want you to cum with me. Bloody hell I'm gonna cum hard.” He groaned as his own release was inevitable and on the brink.

“I'm cumming...” Sansa moaned suddenly as she felt herself coiling. At that moment, he shoved two fingers into her while his other hand stroked her button quickly, far more quickly than she ever had, making her arch her back off of the bed. In that moment, the look of her, the smell of her, watching her squirm, feeling her, it all made him explode.

Hot spurts spilled out from the head. Most puddled around her belly and breast but one long shot had gotten the tip of her chin.

Petyr had to collapse on the bed beside her to catch his breath. In that moment, Sansa knew, as did Petyr. She was the submissive lover he had searched for all of this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who's viewed and/or commented and/or left kudos. This is my first GoT fic and the smut has gotten away from me, I'll admit. However, there is a ton more to come for this story! I hope you all enjoy the journey as much as I enjoy writing it!


	6. Dancing

* * *

**Chapter Six** – Dancing

* * *

A few days had come and gone since Petyr and Sansa enjoyed their bit of alone time together. Afterwards, Sansa and Petyr acted as if nothing had happened by the time her parents returned home. They went about their day just as normal as ever. Of course it didn't stop Petyr from throwing little glances in her direction or brushing past her and touching her breast in a fleeting moment when no one was paying attention.

Sansa actually felt as though she were more anxious now than ever. Not because of what happened but because she hadn't seen or heard from Petyr since he left that evening. She was beginning to worry something had happened or that maybe he decided not to move forward with their little agreement.

Not wanting to admit that she had grown eager, Sansa busied herself. Any time her aunt called, she bugged her mother with questions like, 'When are we going over aunt Lysa's again?' or 'Is aunt Lysa coming over?' and questions of that nature. She tried to not make it so obvious that she was eager to see them but it was a little hard. Lysa had visited one without Robin or Petyr to go shopping with Arya and Sansa and have a 'girls' day. Sansa didn't mind, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed that Petyr wasn't with them.

Their texting had become a thing however. Petyr was like a teenager in heat. Sansa was eager to entertain him and constantly checking her phone, almost never putting it down. She often sent selfies. Some were innocent enough. Others were provocative and sexual. At night she sent him pictures of her touching herself – at his request. He too returned the gesture.

One of those nights when Lysa was out to dinner with a friend of hers, Petyr had put Robin to bed and proceeded to FaceTime with Sansa where they touched themselves until they reached their climaxes. Then afterwards, Sansa asked when she would see him next, to which he responded with a simple 'soon'. She was starting to understand the game a little better that he played with her. It was an agonizing one. Especially when she found herself growing more and more attached to the man, even if they didn't see one another daily.

Sansa found herself thinking about him almost constantly. Between texting him and spending time alone touching herself for him, she was beginning to find a routine within her days that made it a little easier. Of course with Lysa around him almost constantly, he often waited until she was off doing her own thing to text Sansa. The young girl even felt a tad jealous toward her aunt because of the fact that she got to be around him when Sansa wanted to be around him. She wouldn't admit it – but she was growing restless. She needed to see him.

“Sansa! Are you going to come downstairs? Your aunt and uncle will be here in five minutes with Robin!” Cat called up the stairs toward her daughter who was still in her room doing her makeup and getting ready.

“Coming!” Sansa called out.

The teen was standing in front of her full-length mirror checking herself out. A simple black-high waist skirt that bellowed a little at the bottom which only came to her mid inner thigh. She wore a tight white shirt, tucked into the skirt's waistband. The straps were thin over her shoulder and showed quite a bit of cleavage.

Adjusting her skirt nervously, she looked over herself in the mirror. She felt sexy in that moment. No bra. No panties. It was risky but she was finally going to see Petyr tonight. They were all meeting up tonight to go out and she wanted to look good; for him.

Sansa sighed and walked over to her closet where she pulled out a thin black sweater to pull over her shoulders. She knew her parents wouldn't be very happy with her outfit but she hoped the sweater would help tame the outfit down a little. Not to mention, she donned a pair of her white converse on her feet instead of a pair of heels. Again, hoping to tone the outfit down so she wasn't appearing to look _too_ sexy and too mature.

Making her way downstairs, Sansa heard his voice. She hadn't heard the door open and close and when she got to the bottom of the steps, their eyes caught one another. Sansa stopped dead in her tracks to look over him. His hair was short and shabby as always, clean shaved but still wearing his goatee proudly. A pair of cream colored slacks with a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of black shoes on his feet.

Petyr watched as she made her way down the stairs, stopping just short of the last step and it took everything in him not to gasp when he looked over her. Those long beautiful legs and her lean curves were accentuated in the outfit she wore. Not to mention, the makeup on her face made her look far more mature than she had intended. It was tasteful though.

“Sansa Stark. What are you wearing?” Ned asked as he walked into the foyer to grab his coat.

Sansa looked down at herself before looking over at her father, “Come on, dad. I'm 16, not 12.” The teenager groaned.

“You need to change. That skirt is far too short.” Ned demanded.

“It's not that short! Mum!” Sansa stomped her foot, whining as she called for her mother.

Cat turned around and looked between father and daughter. “Darling, we really don't have the time. She will be fine. We need to hurry if we are going to make our reservations.”

Ned growled under his breath at his wife's insistence to allow their oldest daughter to wear the outfit so they may make good timing. He turned his stare back to his daughter, giving her a warning of a look.

Sansa lowered her eyes and came down from the steps completely and brushed past him and outside hoping her father would simply get over the revealing outfit and just enjoy their night.

* * *

At the restaurant, loud music played from the outside. A group of young people danced on a dance floor that was surrounded by dinner tables of people watching and enjoying their evening. A DJ stood behind a stage set-up at the head of the area, blaring the music.

“You didn't tell me _this_ was the place, Lys.” Cat said to her sister as they all looked on the scene.

“I know. It is a little bit loud but their food is wonderful. They have a terrace out of the back. That's where we have our reservations. You can't hear the music as much back there.” Lysa explained as they all walked forward into the building.

Petyr followed in the back, the last behind them and Sansa in front of him. Hiding his hand behind her, he snaked his hand under the back of her skirt and brushed his fingertips against the skin of Sansa's bottom. Immediately, his member threatened to stiffen almost completely. She had followed his orders and didn't wear any panties.

Meanwhile, Sansa could feel herself grow moist at the feeling. Not to mention the idea that he realized she hadn't worn panties for him, per his demand. He didn't know it yet but she also sported a bra-less top half as well for him which he would soon find out. She wanted his hand to snake down further between her thighs but his hand was suddenly gone as he moved to join his wife's side.

There it was. That twinge of jealous as Petyr went to Lysa's side. His green eyes found those blue eyes bearing into his presence, hoping the sorry look in his own eyes would apologize. He could see Sansa was upset but he expected that she would soon grow jealous. He didn't expect it so soon however.

It took more self-control not to burst into tears for Sansa. She felt the attachment for Petyr. She wanted to be the one he came to like that. To take her arm in his hand, to place his arm around her and place a soft kiss on her cheek as he ushered her into the restaurant. She wanted to be the one that he openly enjoyed. Not _her_.

“Maybe you and your brothers could go dancing for a bit while us adults enjoy some drinks after dinner.” Cat's voice beside Sansa took her from her thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, maybe.” Sansa said, her eyes reverting to her mother's. “I don't think Jon will want to. Robb maybe.” Sansa added along with giving her mother a small smile.

“Maybe. I know you would enjoy it. It looks like a lot of fun, love.” Cat grinned.

“Sure.” Sansa smiled back.

* * *

It was an enjoyable dinner for most. Slight agony coursed through Sansa's veins. He sat at the opposite end from her. Normally he sat beside her or in her vicinity so they may exchange glances and touches beneath the table away from darting eyes. This time he felt so far away. The only thing he offered was wandering eyes when he looked down at her end of the table. However, it didn't last long. Always changing his gaze in seconds.

Sansa pulled her phone from her purse and sat back. She had eaten but now waited for the others to follow behind her and finish up so she might be able to go dance. To her surprise she had a text from Petyr. Her eyes glanced around the table to be sure no one was looking at her screen and she tapped it.

'Meet me outside in five minutes.' Sansa read over the words with her mind. It was sent only minutes before.

“I'm going to go check out the DJ.” Sansa suddenly said, looking up at her phone.

“Why don't you go with her, Robb.” Ned said to his son.

“Dad, she'd old enough to go alone.” Robb groaned.

“She is your sister.” Ned retorted, “She can't defend herself.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I don't need Robb and Jon to hold my hand every time I want to go somewhere.” Her voice was full of frustration.

Ned looked up at his daughter, a little shocked. Here lately she had become far more irritable and testy toward her father. Their once close-knit relationship was growing further apart, far more rocky than it had ever been and Ned wasn't happy about it.

“I'll take her, Ned. I was going to go check out the bar anyway.” Petyr suddenly offered.

' _Oh no. What is he doing?_ ' Sansa thought to herself. Now they would know they were together. She was sure of it.

“Thank you, Petyr. That's sweet of you.” Cat said with a grin before Ned could speak up.

“I'll just watch her from the bar. I'll give her 15 minutes and then I'll drag her back here to join us back in boring adult conversations.” Petyr chuckled while standing.

Nervously, Sansa stood as well, leaving her phone in her purse and her purse sitting on her chair. The two of them made eye contact before Sansa turned her back to him so she could walk back inside of the restaurant, him following hot behind her.

Once inside, catching her off guard, Petyr grabbed her hand and pulled her down a long hallway.

“What are you doing?” Sansa asked quietly.

“You'll see.” Petyr said without looking back at her.

Sansa loved and hated that he made these decisions without telling her. She was terrified to getting caught by her family but her growing womanly needs were begging to be met and it was up to him to fulfill those needs.

They turned down a corridor, passing a few people before he turned to a door. Taking a key card from his pocket, he slid the card down the slot before it beeped and the door opened. Quickly, the two entered the room and the door shut with a thud hard behind them.

Sansa walked further and realized they entered into the hotel portion of the restaurant. She was confused. Fifteen minutes? Did he plan to fuck her in fifteen minutes?

Turning, she was surprised to find him right behind her. Sansa gasped at the same moment that Petyr found his arms around her tiny waist to pull her body against his. His lips crashed into hers heatedly. Sansa's arms instinctively went around his shoulders, pulling their bodies even closer than before and returning the heated kiss, deepening it when her lips parted along with his.

Without uttering a word, Petyr brought one of his hands around her body to stroke her breast through her shirt. He moaned when he felt her already hardened nipple against the fabric of her shirt. His erection was already poking against her in that instant. In turn, she too moaned into their kiss and her fingers snaked through his hair.

“Fuck.” Petyr breathed against her lips when she lifted her leg to wrap around his hip and pull the head of his length harder against her mound under her skirt.

“Fifteen minutes.” Sansa whispered between kisses.

Petyr then pulled away from the flaming haired beauty, catching his breath as a wicked grin formed on his mouth. “I have a special surprise for you.” Walking over to the bed, Petyr turned around and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled himself free from the bounds of his briefs and his pants. He stood hard and ready for attention already. He stroked himself softly as he took a seat on the side of the bed. “Come to me, sweetling.” His voice flooding with lust.

Sansa pulled her sweater from her arms and placed it on the little desk beside her before walking over to Petyr and standing between his legs. The man's freehand came up to stroke the flesh of her thigh, his fingers not going beneath the material of her skirt yet. The eager teen grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled the fabric up to reveal herself to him.

A gasp escaped his lips at the sight. Clean shaven again. Bare from any panties. She glistened in the dim light of the hotel room and it took his self-control to not throw her onto the bed and take her right then and there. Still, he knew she wasn't ready. What he had planned for their little bit of time alone, was special enough for her as it would be for him.

Petyr's eyes traveled up the young body until his green met blue. “I want you to get on the bed. I want you to remove your top and I want you to go to your knees and press your cheek into the bed. Now.” He demanded.

Sansa didn't say a word. She simply removed the white top, discarding it onto the pillows before she crawled onto the white duvet and did as he asked, getting on her hands and knees, her skirt barely hiding the rounds of her cheeks.

Petyr moved to his knees and knelt behind the young lady. He took a moment to appreciate the look of what was presented in front of him while he still stroked himself. She was bent down with her bottom in the air. Her beautiful red locks were a stark contrast to the white material of the bed's comforter. Her head to the side, cheek pressed against the bed and her arms stretched out above her head on the bed. It made him ache. His sack twitched in pain from the need he was feeling for her.

Changing the position of his eyesight, Petyr moved to look over her skirt. His hand came up to push the skirt back, bunching it around her waist. He let out a quiet groan from the sight of her round cheeks slightly spread from the gravity of her position, allowing him the perfect opportunity to view both of her delicate entrances. He took his hand and began to stroke the mounds of her bottom.

Sansa let out a quiet moan into the blanket. Her hips swayed slightly and little drops of her honey appeared against her lips. Her arousal was growing as was his. The ache, more intense than ever. Over the last few days she had grown more and more needy for him and now he would finally give her the satisfaction of having him giving in to her even if for a few minutes.

Moving his fingers down the crevice between her cheeks, his finger stroked the forbidden entrance which caused her to tense. He wanted as her muscles tightened and he couldn't help but chuckle. He knew exactly why. They had yet to explore such options. She was far away from ever experiencing such things but he couldn't pass up the chance to stroke the ring.

His fingers traveled further down until they reached the beautiful folds of her flower. Petyr's fingers were immediately wet as he stroked her folds. Sansa whimpered and wiggled her bottom against him. Petyr pulled back and with both of his thumbs, he opened her to his sight. A moan came from his throat. He still didn't understand how in the world he was able to keep from ravishing her young body like this.

Shifting his hips, Petyr moved to allow the length of him to rub against her crease, letting her soak him with her juices as she swayed her hips in unison with the movement of his soft thrusts to lather himself in her honey. One of his fingers slipped down to tap the bud that sent shudders running through her body. Her juices flowed again. He then pulled his finger away and took himself in his grasp and began tapping her opening with the head of his length.

“Oooohhhh...” Sansa moaned loudly in response.

Petyr was already on the verge of bursting but he held himself back. He watched the strands of her juices dripped from him each time and splattered against her.

Without warning, he pulled away just enough so that he could bend down and his lips found her soaking wet mound. Parting his lips, he covered her flower with his lips and pressed the flat of his tongue up and down her lips.

“Oh god!” Sansa moaned and jolted slightly. Her fingers dug into the duvet under her body. She had never felt anything so sexy. It was the most intimate thing anyone had ever done to her. The feeling of his mouth over her sex was intense. It sent her mind swirling as she shut her eyes, swaying her hips still and gently beginning to rock against his tongue.

Petyr's tongue found the sensitive little bundle of nerves at the very front and swirled his tongue around her. She cried out again following a string of pleasure telling mews that came from her. He began to stroke himself at the same time. His tongue lingered against her clit momentarily before he slid the flat of it up to the entry to her flower. His tongue darted into her, twisting and twirling around, spreading her flavor around and lapping her up into his mouth. Her taste was sweet – just as he had guessed.

His freehand that gripped her thigh, he slipped down to rub his thumb pad against her little button. Allowing her juices to flow into his mouth. He wasn't playing at this point. He had a goal and he wanted to see it through. He wanted her body shaking and her mouth purring.

Switching to using his middle and pointer finger, he used the padding of his fingers to press into the nub that was now soaking with his saliva and her sweet sticky honey. Quickly now, he brought his fingers back and forth on the bud. His mouth still enveloped her opening, he tongue swirling around her and drinking her into his mouth.

“Oh, Petyr. I'm so close.” Sansa's voice was quiet, almost afraid to speak between her intense moaning. Immediately after she spoke she was moaning again. Whimpers and mews followed one after another. It was the encouragement he needed to go faster.

With gusto, he stroked her faster, causing her body to arch and her to jut herself out more to allow him to pleasure her as he pleased. Within seconds she was soaking his goatee with her juices as she hit her climax. The rushing of honey into his mouth and against his tongue mixed with the stilling of her body and the cries that filled the air, she didn't need to tell him that she hit her climax.

After a moment, Petyr puled away and used his fingers to gather some of her juices up and stroked himself again.

“Move around to face me, sweetling. Hurry. We don't have much time now.” Petyr said, realizing their time was as delicate as she was. He had taken longer than he meant on pleasuring the teen and now they needed to be quicker. However, what would come next would be another lesson which would take a little bit of time.

Sansa went to move and began to move so that she could be eye level with Petyr but he put a hand on her shoulder to keep her level with the bed. Once she had fully turned, she was now level with the length of him.

“Just do as I say, pet.” Petyr's voice was soft but still, that sexy dominance filled the underlining of every command he gave Sansa.

Nodding her hand, she instinctively brought her hand up to stroke him with one and and the other, she used to keep her body parallel to the surface of the bed now.

“Open your mouth, sweetling.” Petyr said to her.

It didn't take a further command. When she parted her lips, the tip of her tongue just at the entry to her mouth, Petyr moved himself and pushed the head of his length just between the threshold of her lips. With just the tip in her mouth, she looked up at him, waiting for instruction almost.

“Mmmm. If only you could see how sexy you look, my darling Sansa.” Petyr moaned aloud this time. “Swirl your tongue around it. Lick your juices from me. Taste yourself.”

Sansa's eyes fell closed as she did as she was told. She swirled her tongue around the thick head of him. The flat of her tongue tasted the familiar flavor of her honey but there was something else that she detected. It wasn't as sweet as her own juices. It was a different taste almost entirely. It wasn't awful.

Petyr brought his hand down to the back of her head. The bun on the top of her head held her hair up for him. “I want you to suck on it. I want you to take me as far into your mouth as you possibly can and suck on it.”

Sansa took his demand and followed it. She moaned as she moved to take him further into her mouth. As far as she could. The length of him only went so far. She was inches from swallowing him completely when she began to cough and pulled back, letting him come completely out of her mouth as she coughed and sputtered from the gagging.

“Very good. You took more than I expected.” Petyr commented. He caught sight of his erect member covered in her saliva and grinned. “Do it again but don't make yourself gag. Just what's comfortable. You're doing so fucking good, pet.” He told her proudly.

Sansa nodded her head this time before taking him back into her mouth. This time, at the same time, Petyr leaned forward and inserted two fingers into her sensitive flesh. She moaned around his length and jumped. It hurt at first. Even with the lubrication of her juices, she was far too sensitive but with a few strokes she began to feel the pleasure he delivered once again.

It made her ministrations on his length even more enjoyable. Her mouth sucked him into her more. Again and again. She moved her lips up and down around him and each time he entered her mouth, Petyr groaned and tried not to move his hips against her. He didn't want to cause her to choke and gag again. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he was.

Once she got herself into a groove of lapping at him with her tongue and swirling her lips around his length as far as she could go comfortably, he removed his fingers and began using his hand to stroke her sensitive bud again and again as he did before but faster.

“When I climax, I want you to swallow every drop.” Petyr said in a breathy whisper. At this point he was panting over her body, failing to catch his breath. “I'm almost there, sweetling.”

Sansa closed her eyes and moaned again around him. She too wasn't far off from a second orgasm. As sensitive as she felt at first, now she wanted to beg for him not to stop as much as he didn't want her to stop.

Suddenly, Petyr felt the beginning of his peak. He felt the first bursts of his seed into her mouth before she too began to burst, soaking the palm of his hand and dripping down onto her inner thighs. Sansa did as she was told, swallowing each thick stream that pushed into her throat. Stream after stream, he coated her throat.

After a moment when he was empty, he pulled back, slipping from her. Sansa gasped and panted, her head hanging there between her shoulders as she caught her breath. Petyr sat back on the bed panting as well. He couldn't believe how good she was. She was an extremely fast learner and it was the most enjoyable thing he noticed about her. It wouldn't take long now for him to finally deflower her. He knew he would make it the most enjoyable moment of her life for sure. She deserved it.

“What did you think?” Petyr asked once his breath had finally returned.

Sansa was having a little bit harder time catching her own. “Of what?” She asked, still a little breathy.

“Your first blow job.” Petyr answered.

Sansa blushed and shrugged her shoulders. “It was good.”

“You did phenomenal.” Petyr leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Fix your makeup, darling. You definitely look like you have been naughty.”

Sansa stood on wobbly legs and found the mirror. She gasped at the look of herself. “I didn't bring any extra makeup!” Sansa exclaimed.

“Then just wipe yourself up, darling. They will not notice a lack of makeup. They will notice the look of a young girl who's had a man between her lips however.” Petyr remarked as he stood and adjusted himself back into his pants and securing himself. He looked in the other mirror and made sure he looked okay.

Once Sansa came from the bathroom she presented herself to him. “What about now?”

Petyr looked upon her and grinned. “Much better.” He handed her the shirt she had discarded on the pillows and helped her to put it back on before helping her put her sweater back over her shoulders as well.

“I'm all wet though.” Sansa said, looking down at her legs. Petyr chuckled and used his fingers to chase those drops of her honey off of her inner thighs and brought them to her lips. She instantly cleaned his fingers. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“You are perfect, sweetling.” Petyr planted a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling away and taking her hand in his. “Let's go before someone gets suspicious.”

When they returned to the table, Petyr sat next to Lysa with a new cocktail in his hand and Sansa took a seat at the end next to Robb.

“How was it, love? Did you have fun?” Cat ask excitedly from at the other end of the table.

Sansa looked up, caught off guard. “What?”

“The dancing! You look like you danced your heart away!” Cat said with a chuckle.

“She sure did!” Petyr said suddenly. “It was hard to pull her away from the dance floor. She was enjoying herself far too much.” Petyr laughed.

“I never knew you liked to dance.” Ned said rather flatly from where he sat.

Sansa's eyes fell on her father. Something felt off at his eyes on her. She shrugged. “Who knew?” She laughed nervously.

Ned took a drink of his ale and look at his daughter before looking at his brother-in-law who wrapped an arm around Lysa as he sat back to drink his drink.

' _Oh no._ ' Sansa thought to herself.


	7. Picking Daisies

* * *

**Chapter Seven** – Picking Daises

* * *

Another sleepover at Aunt Lysa and Uncle Petyr's meant more secret moments between Sansa and Petyr. It wasn't just the excitement of their secret affair that kept Sansa on her toes but the feelings that Petyr gave her. It was that fluttering in her tummy every time he was in her vicinity. It was the swirling in her head that she felt every time he locked eyes with hers. It was the trembling she felt within when he brushed against her so innocently and the roaring fire he left burning in her soul. He took pleasure in adding fuel to that fire.

This time it was going to be longer than a weekend. Robb and Jon were traveling back home to England with their parents for a week. Before they had left for Italy, Cat, Robb, Jon and Ned had been witnesses in a severe car accident near their home and were called in to stand as witnesses for the accident.

Cat and Ned debated heavily on taking the whole family back home for a bit but Cat convinced Ned that the money would have just been wasted since they were all eventually going to return. She convinced Ned that their other four children would be perfectly safe with her sister and her family. They would have nothing to worry about and would be in perfectly capable hands. Ned insisted that he didn't think it'd be a good idea but Cat had won that battle. So off to England the four went, leaving the others behind in Italy with their aunt's family.

This time around, Sansa actually had the basement guest room to herself. She told Arya she couldn't sleep the last time because of her snoring so instead, Arya agreed to sleep in the same room as Rickon and Bran shared the bunk bed In Robin's room with his cousin. Sansa was pleased among many reasons for having her own room this time.

The first night, Sansa expected.. well, hoped that maybe Petyr would sneak off to her room in the darkness of the night but that didn't happen. The next day, Petyr made no passes, no hidden gestures, nothing. No hint of a tease or even a shared glance between the two. She felt like a spoiled child and had silent temper tantrums within her mind in fury that he payed no attention to her.

It wasn't until the fourth day in that anything remotely close happened. The night before, Lysa let them all stay up ungodly late to watch movies and eat popcorn. Sansa hoped Petyr and Lysa would stay up with them but instead retreated to their own bedroom. Sansa ended up sneaking up the stairs to the second floor only to pass by their bedroom to hear the moans of her aunt quietly coming from behind their door.

It shattered her heart. She couldn't believe that Petyr still sexually was entertaining her aunt while toying with her. Jealousy overflowed and it took everything in her not to burst through the door and tell him exactly how she felt. Instead, the teen chose to follow the path back down the stairs and retire for the evening, leaving Arya and the others watching movies in the den.

Sansa burst into tears the moment she hit the bed. She buried her head in the cushion of her pillow and muffled her cries as she sobbed into the pillow. Her stomach was in knots. The guilt of what they had been playing filled her again. The idea of what would happen if they were caught. The idea that he had convinced her to do such horrible and disgusting things with him made her stomach flip. She cried herself to sleep that night with the idea that she was going to end the tryst they had secretly begun the chance she got to tell him.

* * *

That morning Sansa stirred when she heard soft footfalls on the carpet of her room. “Arya leave me alone.” Sansa sleepily croaked as she turned on her side, facing away from the door and what she believed to be Arya entering her room.

A hand caressed her leg softly, causing the teen to open her tired eyes and look down. “Arya, what are you-” Sansa was cut off by her blurry vision focusing suddenly on her uncle who stood over her bed, caressing her leg.

“Good morning, sweetling.” He spoke softly. “I'm so sorry I haven't been able to get away to spend precious time with you.” Petyr said in a hushed tone.

Sansa quickly moved in a sitting position. Her vision blurred again and her body swayed from sitting up too fast. She pulled her legs under her blanket and pulled it up around her before rubbing her eyes with her fists. Once she could see properly, she looked up at Petyr, her eyes narrowing.

“What's wrong, Sansa?” Petyr questioned with a furrowed brow.

“I don't want to do this anymore.” Sansa bitterly announced to him.

Petyr took a seat on the bed and reached out for her but she pulled herself further into the space against the headboard. “Stop it.” She demanded.

“Why the change of heart?” Petyr asked while placing his hands safely in his lap.

Sansa shook her head and looked away. “Because it's wrong. My aunt loves you, uncle Petyr. You are her husband. I'm just a teenager. She's a woman. This is just all wrong. We shouldn't be doing this.” Sansa admitted to him, still not looking up at him.

“But you are more than just a teenager, Sansa. You may be at that age but your body is far older than you believe. The way it responds to my touch, the way it reacts to my voice. You are far more a woman than you feel.” Petyr's voice grew into that lustful tone as he had done before and neared her still.

“Just stop.” This time Sansa looked up at him as he moved closer. She put her hand out to place it against his chest, hoping to keep him from coming closer but he resisted still.

“Look into my eyes and tell me you aren't happy that I'm down here with you.” Petyr challenged.

Sansa didn't say a word. Her blue eyes were caught in place. His green eyes found her gaze and they were locked right then and there. She searched his eyes for the answers. She wanted him so much and she hated herself for those feelings. She hated _him_ for encouraging her behavior over the last several weeks. Only about a month left they would be in Italy before she would return home to England and Lysa, Robin and Petyr would be traveling back to Ireland where Petyr lived.

Without warning, her eyes brimmed with tears. The burning caught her off guard and the lump in her throat caused an ache in her chest. Her glistening eyes gave her away.

“Oh, my darling Sansa.” Petyr whispered, his voice softening. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand gently. Sansa let out a sob and closed her eyes, hanging her head as she let go of the tears. “What's the matter? Why the tears?”

“Because I feel guilt.” Sansa said aloud. “I feel guilt that I don't want to stop doing this. That soon it will all be over and there's nothing I can do about it. She gets to have you whenever she wants and I have to play second fiddle.” Sansa lifted her hands to cover her face, muffling her cries.

Petyr scooted as close as he could, this time Sansa didn't bother to push him away. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled the young girl into his lap.

Cradling Sansa in his arms, Petyr stroked her long messy hair in one hand and stroked her shoulder in the other. “You will _never_ play second fiddle, sweetling.” Petyr muttered into her hair.

“But last night I went upstairs I could _hear_ her.” Sansa admitted.

“What you heard wasn't what you thought.” Petyr explained.

Sansa lifted her head, tears coating her face, her swollen cheeks red from crying. “I know what I heard, Petyr. I'm not stupid.”

Bringing his hand up to Sansa's cheek, Petyr stroked the tears away from her damp cheeks and sighed. “I'm her husband. She expects this of me. It doesn't mean you are less important to me, Sansa.” Petyr said, looking into her red rimmed eyes.

“How do I know you are telling the truth?” Sansa sniffled.

“Because I wished it were you, not her.” Petyr answered honestly.

Sansa blinked a few times, sniffling as she tried to allow her tears to subside by his words.

“Really?” She asked, hardly whispering.

Petyr nodded his head, “You have no idea what you have done to me, Sansa. I have never felt anything for any woman like I have grown to feel for you.” Still stroking her cheek, Petyr didn't look away still. “I feel as though I am very quickly falling madly in love with you, sweetling.”

Sansa's eyes widened. Not because she was disgusted or upset. It was because she was shocked. She didn't believe his words at first. How could an older man fall in love with a sixteen year old girl who was barely experienced in anything at all? She was barely finishing her studies and not to mention, she wasn't a woman like Lysa was. She didn't think she could give him what she could.

“But this is still so wrong, Petyr.” Sansa closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his.

“I know.” Petyr whispered and closed his eyes as well, his thumb still stroking her hot swollen cheek.

“I love you.” Sansa suddenly uttered. “I don't know what this thing is that I feel but it's all I can imagine is love. I can't sleep without thinking of you, without dreaming of you. You are in my head. Everything I do, I hear you in my mind. You have taken control over me, even without being physically next to me.” Sansa spoke, lifting her head to look into his eyes again.

“I want you to understand that I feel the same, Sansa.” Petyr responded to her words. “I may lay beside Lysa every night. I may kiss her lips, I may fuck her,” Petyr explained. “But It is you that I wish were curled in my arms every night. It is you I wish to wake up beside every morning. It is your warmth I want to bury myself into every time I long for comfort.” Petyr moved his grasp to her chin and stroked her lips with his thumb. “It is you, who I have come to love deeper than I could ever imagine. Without bedding you, without taking you completely, you have taken my heart for your own and _that_ is how I know that what I feel for you is true.”

A few tears escaped the corner of her eyes again as he spoke, admitting fully how he truly felt for the red head in his lap. Petyr reached up to chase those tears away. “Do not cry, sweetling.” With that he pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly.

“But we can't be together.” Sansa whimpered quietly.

“We just need to be patient and wait.” Petyr murmured against her forehead.

“But I don't want to wait.”

“Nor do I. But we must. I promise. It will happen before you know it and all of this waiting will be worth it.” Petyr insisted.

“Must I wait that long for you to bed me?” Sansa asked suddenly, catching him off guard. Petyr hadn't thought about that. He believed she needed more teaching, more practice of other matters before he would take things so far. He needed it to be special for her.

Shifting in his seat slightly, Petyr cleared his throat. “You have much to learn, Sansa.” Petyr said quietly.

Sniffling and pulling away, Sansa wiped her face on her hands before getting up from the seat he had given her in his lap so that she could straddle his lap, much to his surprise. Suddenly the tables had turned and she was the one who seemed to have far more control of the situation than he had. For once, she had the upper hand.

Wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a t-shirt, Sansa pressed herself against Petyr with her hands on his shoulders to keep him from moving back away from her. She looked down into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her sides instinctively. He let out a quiet groan of approval when he felt the pressure of her center against his thin pajama pants.

“I thought I said no knickers.” Petyr whispered as he nuzzled her neck with his lips.

“Well you hadn't given me any reason to believe you would come to me over the last few days.” Sansa whispered as her fingers began tugging at his shirt. At the same time, his hands went under the material of her shirt and his bare hands stroked the length of her back sensually, making her nipples harden against her shirt. He could feel them even through the material of his own shirt.

“We shouldn't yet. It must be special.” Petyr resisted, trying to gain his composure so he didn't ravish her young body violently and hurt her.

“I don't want special. I want you.” Sansa whined. She took one of his hands in her own and moved his hand to rest on her covered mound which was growing damp by each passing moment. “You know what you do to me, Petyr. You know you want me just as much as I want you.” She said before biting her lip when she felt his fingers slip past the thigh opening of her panties.

“Mmm, more, sweetling. Far more than you can imagine.” Petyr said between leaving little kisses across her neck and up her jaw to her ear. “Are you sure?” He whispered in her ear in a breathy questioning tone.

“Please.” Sansa begged quietly. She moved to place her lips against his own ear. “I am yours, my love. Take me. Make me a woman.” Sansa's voice was flowing with need. Her lust was apparent by the sound of her voice, her choice of words, the heat between her legs and the movement of her body.

Without another word, Petyr wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her from the bed, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. Petyr laid her back on the small bed and stood up. He lifted his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. He turned around and walked to the door, turning the lock behind him so that he could keep others from barging in without permission and stumble upon the two. Then he turned his attention back to Sansa who had quickly stripped her shirt from her body and was in the process of removing her panties that he watched her pull down her long slender legs and toss on the floor on top of her discarded t-shirt.

Petyr removed the shirt on his body and quickly pushed his pants down to his ankles. He stepped out of the material and let himself be completely bare for her for the first time. Their eyes locked onto one another from across the room.

Not wasting another second, Petyr advanced over to the bed and slowly climbed into the small bed. It would barely fit them but it would be far more comfortable than the scratchy carpet against their flesh. Laying himself over her tender body, he began to kiss her. This kiss wasn't like the others. He was gentle and passionate. Their earlier revelation in their feelings had changed his demeanor in her favor.

Sansa returned the kiss, deepening it. Her hands rested against his sides and his hands held him from crushing her body by pressing against either side of her pillow, his body lay between her parted legs. He could feel the heat of her sex against his semi-erect member. Without saying a word, her hand snaked between them and she grasped his length in her hand eliciting a hiss into her mouth from his.

“You do such wonderful things to me, sweetling.” Petyr whispered against her lips. Sansa couldn't help but smile. She was beginning to understand the meaning behind his words every time they were together like this. More and more she learned and less and less he needed to speak.

It wasn't long before he was fully erect in her grasp and she even took the liberty of pressing him against her wet crevice. He rocked his hips against hers to push the length of himself against her to tease her. She let out a soft whimper and Petyr responded with a quiet, 'Shh', wanting her to be as quiet as possible.

“Like a mouse, pet.” He whispered. “There are ears that shouldn't hear this.” Petyr urged, looking down into her eyes. Sansa nodded her head in response and bit her lip softly between her teeth.

Moving a hand down between them, Petyr pressed two fingers against her opening. She was already so moist. Her juices had already found their way onto the outer lips of her sex. Pushing those two fingers softly into her depths, she hissed in response, her eyes forcing shut and rolling into the back of her head. She arched her back against him, her sensitive mountain peeks brushing against his chest, the lightly speckled hair irritating her buds slightly.

Petyr swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. He had never taken a woman's virginity and certainly never taken a girl so young's virginity. He knew no matter what he needed to be gentle. He needed to give her reason to trust him, give her the ability to adjust to him and to get used to everything that was about to happen.

Pulling himself away, Petyr pulled his fingers from her opening and sat up on his knees. He looked down between them to admire the last moment he would look upon her virgin opening. His fingertips stroked the inside of her thighs softly, hoping to ease the sudden fear he could see across her face when he sat up.

“Is it going to hurt?” Sansa whispered. Petyr nodded his head to answer her. “Okay.” She whimpered in fear.

“I'm going to be as gentle as I can, Sansa. I need you to trust me.” Petyr whispered.

Their eyes locked in the silence of the room just before Petyr took his length in his hand. With his other hand he spit in his palm before stroking himself with it to help add adequate lubrication to himself for her benefit. He gave her one last look while positioning himself at her opening. Her eyes gave him approval and slowly, he pushed against her opening.

Pain filled her immediately. No matter how slow or how gentle he was being, the pain radiated through her midsection. Sansa whimpered and bit her lip hard. Her face contorted in pain while his mirrored something far different. Pure pleasure crossed his complexion. Her flower was tight, hot and even as her walls resisted against his length, he could feel the cushion of her walls enveloping him and her flower gushed to add more lubrication, to ease the pain.

Petyr took one hand and stroked the little bud that peeked out just above her opening while his other hand stroked her thigh softly, hoping to sooth the cooing pain that came from her throat even as she tried to be as quiet as possible. Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down in her hair even while trying to hold them back.

Sansa began to pant from the pain and he pulled back only a little before he proceeded to push into her further where the tip of him met that wall that kept her virginity in tact. He let himself rest just short of taking it from her and allowed her walls to flex and settle around him.

The pain began to slowly subside enough for her to catch her breath. Petyr continued to stroke her clit with one hand and her thigh with the other. “One more push and you will be a woman, sweetling.” He said quietly.

“Do it.” Sansa whispered.

“As you wish, my love.”

With that, without pulling out of her, Petyr placed his hands on either side of her headboard and leaned over her now. He looked down into her eyes as his hips moved forward, pushing past and breaking that piece of flesh. Sansa whimpered again as he kept going, not pulling back. This time he wasn't stopping until the length of him was buried completely in her walls.

Petyr couldn't stop the rolling of his eyes as he felt her walls squeeze him tight before giving away. Finally, he felt it. Her lips touched the base of him and he could push no further. With her legs on either side of his hims, her knees squeezed his body between them. Again, she panted from the pain. He didn't move. He couldn't. Not when she was in pain. He wasn't going to be the animal he knew he was. There would be no beast this time. Not yet.

When her panting subsided, Petyr slowly pulled back a little and pushed back into her. Slowly. Again, and again. He repeated this until he moved with more ease. Her walls gave less and less resistance from his actions and it was pure bliss for him.

Opening his eyes, Sansa wiggled below him. Her eyes closed, her face now covered in pleasure, no longer pain. No more tears. No more discomfort. He knew it was his chance. His moment. Gripping his hand on the headboard, Petyr pulled out almost completely so that only the tip of his length was just inside of her and drove himself back in completely in one swift motion.

Sansa's head flew back and her back arched off of the bed immediately. Her mouth dropped open as she began to pant again with each thrust he gave into her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beyond breathtaking. She was a goddess in such a blissful state. The feel of her, the smell of her, the sight of her, the taste of her, the sound of her. Every sense of his flared in those moments.

Finally his hips began rolling against her, harder and faster. His thrusts were accompanied but guttural grunts. His fingers dug into the wood of the headboard just as her nails dug into his lower back, leaving a pattern of half-moons on his skin. He didn't care if she tore his flesh off. If he died, this was the way he wanted to go.

“Petyr... Petyr.... my love... fuck...” Whispered moans came from Sansa's throat as he picked up his pace. Her breasts bounced against her chest from the rocking of his hips against hers, her nails digging so hard into his skin at one point, he was almost certain she had broken the skin on his back. He didn't even care. The bliss they were caught in was far worth the pain that it brought.

The man could feel his climax close now. The flexing of her walls told him she wasn't far off either.

“Sansa... Sansa my sweet.... I'm close.” Petyr whispered.

“Good... I am too...” She responded quietly.

“I don't know how much longer I can take it.” Petyr moaned, a little louder than he meant to.

“I want you to _cum_.” Sansa leaned up in his ear and moaned. She put her elbows behind her to keep her more level with him and close the gap between their bodies better. “Make me cum, my love.” She whispered once more.

Without another word, Petyr left one hand on the headboard and the other slipped down her back to her round backside. His fingers dug hard into the muscle to hold her in place. His hips quickened and he began to drop against her, pounding into her, his body crashing against hers with gusto and force. So much that the bed began to rock with them softly against the floor.

“Yes.... Yes...” Sansa cried out suddenly. “I'm gonna....” Sansa whimpered just before her body shuddered beneath him.

The feeling of her climaxing around his length made his eyes roll into the back of his head. His lips dropped down to her shoulder and he sucked hard, biting against her skin, bruising the flesh with his mouth. She flooded his manhood and withered on his member. Within seconds, he could feel the spasms deep in his sack and his release finally came. His seed filled her womb and his his hand gripped her backside so hard, he was sure he left fingerprints.

“Oh, Sansa.” Petyr moaned against her shoulder.

Her walls still quivered around him as he held himself inside of her, even as he was beginning to soften. The two panted together, laying there as they allowed the euphoria to engulf them. Their bodies covered in a thin sheet of sweat and their bodies melded together completely. Neither knew where they ended and the other began. In that moment they were just simply one.

Unable to keep himself in that position any longer, Petyr moved and adjusted himself. Reluctantly, he pulled himself from her and he could see the pink around his member. The evidence on her inner thigh, her flower and the bed was apparent. “Fuck.” He sighed. He hadn't meant to make her bleed but it happened.

Sansa looked down and reached down to touch the blood on her thigh. “Oh...” Sansa lifted her hand to inches from her face so she could see, almost not believing that it was blood but the tall tale signs were there.

“We need to clean you up, my love.” Petyr said quietly. “Why don't you go shower while I change your sheets. I'll have to throw these right in the wash before Lysa sees.”

The mention of Lysa made Sansa's stomach twist. Still, she obliged him and nodded her head. “What about you?” She asked curiously.

“I'll use the sheet since I'm going to wash it anyway.” Petyr stood on weak legs and helped her to stand. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I love you, sweetling.”

Petyr caught Sansa in a gentle hug as they stood on wobbly legs. “I love you, too.” She said quietly against his chest. They engaged in one last kiss before she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

 


	8. Love Is the Way

* * *

**Chapter Eight** – Love is The Way

* * *

Sansa bounced down the stairs of the villa house. She could hear everyone in the kitchen chatting away over breakfast. A specific voice caught her attention. “Petyr..” She whispered just as she paused on the stairway when realizing it was him.

Making her way into the kitchen, Sansa's eyes immediately fell on where Petyr sat next to Lysa. Her hatred burned for her aunt suddenly but the moment Petyr's eyes met hers from across the kitchen, it calmed the jealous twinge in her gut and she gave him a smile.

“Good morning, Sansa!” Petyr was the first to speak, making everyone turn their attention to the teenager who entered the room.

“Morning.” Sansa said before turning to pour herself a glass of juice before making her way over to the table where the others sat.

“You slept later than normal. Are you feeling alright, love?” Cat asked as her eldest daughter took a seat beside her. She placed a hand on Sansa's forehead.

Sansa pulled her head away and laughed. “Stop it, mum. I'm fine. Just a late night talking to Margaery online.”

Petyr's eyes caught Sansa's momentarily across the table.

A lie.

“Well I just want to make sure. It's just not like you.” Cat sighed.

“I know. But we leave in like a week and she's excited I'm coming home before school starts.” Sansa told her mother.

“Well are you ready for your last adventure of the summer?” Lysa asked across the table.

“What adventure?” Sansa asked, furrowing her brow at Lysa, curious as to what she was talking about.

“Your uncle has taken the liberty of booking a cruise for us all. We will be sailing the Mediterranean for five days!” Exclaimed excitedly.

Sansa's eyes widened. “Really? That's awesome! Thank you, uncle Petyr!”

Truth was, Sansa already knew about it. She and Petyr had talked about it a week ago while laying in her bed upstairs. Sansa had snuck him in her room when they stayed the weekend with the family. She had been saying to him that she wanted to see ocean before she went home and he said he would make her dream come true.

“You're very welcome, love.” Petyr grinned before taking a long sip of the cappuccino in front of him. “We leave tomorrow morning so make sure you are well rested tonight!” He chuckled.

“You got it.” Sansa grinned. He gave her a wink and she felt relieved that things were going the way they were. She tried not to think of leaving, knowing that it would make her unbelievably sad.

* * *

 “Shh.” Petyr chided as Sansa almost fell out of the window.

“Sorry!” She glared at him as he helped her up from the ground.

Petyr grabbed the teenagers hand and pulled her toward the car. They looked back at the house and watched as to make sure they weren't being followed. When they knew they were in the clear, Petyr unlocked her door and then his own and got inside. He turned the car on and backed out of the driveway before turning the vehicle around and driving off down the road.

Once they were away from the house, Petyr reached over and placed his hand protectively on her knee. She smiled over at him and placed her hand over his to which he gripped her fingers in his hand. They drove just like that the rest of the way until they got to their destination.

Once they got there, Petyr parked the car and the two got out. Sansa reached behind the passenger seat and grabbed her sweatshirt before following Petyr up to the house. Once he unlocked the door, they entered into the familiar house and walked through it until they got into the kitchen.

“Drink?” Petyr asked the teenager behind him.

“Sure.”

“Wine? Beer?” He offered.

She scrunched her nose up in response. “I've only ever had wine.. sometimes.” Sansa responses.

“Well then perhaps a cocktail?” Petyr tapped his chin with his finger. “No that would take too long. Something fruity then!” He turned and grabbed a bottle of wine from their wine cooler and grabbed to glasses before walking around to her. He pecked her lips and gestured for her to take his arm so he could lead them upstairs and outside to the back balcony.

The two took a seat on the chaise lounge beside the small table. Petyr opened the wine and poured them each a glass. He lifted the glass out for Sansa to take. She went to take a drink but his words stopped her.

“Ah ah ah,” He said. “A toast first.”

Sansa giggled and pulled the glass away from her lips. “A toast?” She asked.

“To you. To us.” Petyr wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. “To the love that has blossomed between us these past few months. To your newly found womanhood and the adventures we've had. I've never had a better three months that I have with you, sweetling. I love you.” Petyr smiled before clinking his glass with hers.

“I love you too.” Sansa smiled before lifting the glass to her lips and taking a drink. Her face scrunched up slightly and she sat it back down on the table.

Meanwhile, Petyr pulled the box from his pocket and presented it to Sansa. She just looked at the box and looked at Petyr. “What's that?”

“Open it.” Petyr placed the box in her hand.

Opening the box slowly, a ring sat inside. It's silvery metal shined bright even in the darkness of the night. Petyr grabbed her phone from the table and turned the flashlight on to allow her better light to see it. On top of the ring sat two stones. They were both green peridot stones. Both of their birthdays were in August.

“It's our birthstones.” Sansa gleamed. She looked up at Petyr and her smiled widened. “It's beautiful, darling. Thank you so much.” Sansa leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips softly but her lips lingered there longer than normal before she pulled away. She pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her right hand ring finger.

“Every time you think of me when we are apart, I want you to look at that ring and understand that I am with you always. That even if we are far apart, I'm not as far as you feel because you'll be right here with me.” Petyr said and placed his hand over his heart. Sansa could help but smile.

“I don't want to go home.” Sansa said, her smile fading quickly and her eyes welling with tears.

Petyr sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close so she could press her cheek against his shoulder. “Shhh. There there, sweetling. It will be okay.” He whispered as if someone was listening in.

“I'm just supposed to pretend none of this happened?” Sansa asked, tearing threatening to fall now.

“Never. I don't expect that. Just know that for a little while we will be apart but we will come together again. This I will promise you.” Petyr sighed into her forehead before he kissed it softly. “I told you, my darling girl, it's only temporary.”

Sansa let out a soft disgruntled growl and sat up straight. “It's not fair.” Now a few tears had made it past her cheeks.

“I know. But we will text often. As soon as I get back I will call you from my work cell. We will use that and we will talk often. _Play_ when we can.” Petyr said with a chuckle. That made Sansa blush and chuckle following a sniffle. “We will be together for Christmas and New Years. I've already planted the seed in Lysa's head that she must be closer to your mother. She's even said something about you all coming to Ireland for a bit in the Spring for break.”

“You know what I meant, Petyr.” Sansa sighed as her smile had once again faded.

“I know. But we will make it work until we can be together always, my love.” Petyr sighed.

Laying back against the chaise, Petyr pulled Sansa with him, making her straddle his legs as he lounged back against it. The cool air caused her skin to pimple with little goosebumps on her thighs. Petyr could feel them when he caressed her skin beneath her dress. It also caused the young girl to sigh as the simple gesture brought on the tingling between her thighs. Petyr knew that sigh.

Petyr reached down between them and snaked his hand under her dress to touch her. She gasped at the surprise when he buried two fingers into her. Her hands rested on his chest as she leaned forward slightly, biting her lip.

“You are such a delectable sight.” Petyr sighed, gazing up over her, watching her body respond just as he wanted. His other hand came up and pushed the spaghetti straps of her nightgown down to allow the dress to slide down and bunch around her waist, leaving her almost completely bare except for the material around her waist now.

Sitting up, Petyr took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking in as much as he could possibly fit and twirling his warm mouth around the chilled peak. The bud only hardened more in his mouth, causing Sansa to moan softly. “I want you.” Sansa's voice came in a moan while rocking her hips against his pajama pants.

Without another word, the man beneath her moved to lay back again and pushed his pants down enough to allow his manhood to spring free from his pants. Sansa licked her lips and without needing to be told, she mounted him.

The two sighed in unison as she slid down on his length completely in one swift motion. Sansa sat there momentarily, allowing herself to get used to the feeling of him inside of her. It was her favorite part of sex. That first push, that first thrust. It gave her a sort of a high every single time.

“You are mine.” Petyr moaned when she rocked her hips over his. His hand found her breast where he began to toy with the button at the tip, harder than normal.

“Yes, sir.” Sansa whimpered, rocking her hips again and again over him while pushing her chest into his grasp from the slight pain.

Petyr sat up again and placed one arm around her back to hold her body against his and the other went to her throat. He still hadn't been forceful or hard with her. He had been gentle up to this point but before they ended their tryst until next summer, he wanted to give her gift to remember and it wasn't the little ring he had purchased for her.

Letting his thumb stroke the very front of her neck, Sansa continued to ride him slowly, pulling herself up halfway and then dropping back down completely. It was hard for him to keep control but somehow, his willpower again showed that it was stronger than his need. He looked up into her eyes.

“Do you trust me, sweetling?” Petyr asked her.

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“You know I would never hurt you.”

“Always.”

Sansa noticed the twinge in his eye and his demeanor changed almost instantly. She grew slightly scared but didn't stop her motions.

Suddenly, Petyr moved his hands down to her backside and gripped so hard, stopping her from rocking her hips and pushed himself into her completely, almost forcefully and uncomfortably, still, it made her grow even more eager for him. He then picked her up and laid her back against the back of the chaise arm so she was sitting up a little but on an angle.

One hand on the arm of the chaise to keep from falling forward and the other gripped her throat just enough to hold her, the man standing over her began to forcefully pull out of her and sink back into her depths. He wasn't gentle. He wasn't sweet. He was taking what was his. He was giving her exactly what she wanted secretly. It was the thing he promised he would give her when all of this started. From the night he watched her touch herself and she wanted him fuck her aunt.

His thrusts were short but they jarred her every time. Her nails dug into his biceps as she held onto him. The arm of the chaise dug uncomfortably into her shoulders but she didn't cry, didn't beg him to stop. In fact, she wanted him to keep going. She was enjoying the pain verses the pleasure. Good for her because he had no plans of stopping.

Petyr paused for a moment to step out of his pants completely and pull her nightgown the rest of the way up her body and tossing it beside them. Allowing the cool air to slip against their hot skin. Again, he took a hold of her neck, not choking her but holding her and forcefully rocking his hips into hers. His length met no resistance. In face, she swelled and he could feel the beginnings of an orgasm.

“Good girl.” He whispered with his lips close to hers. “Harder.” He moaned and moved his hand down between them to rub her bundle of nerves with his fingers violently.

A stream of guttural cries poured from her throat as her climax wracked her body. She quivered and shook around him, flooding his manhood at the same moment. It made him thrust harder, faster, adding his force into her. Her first climax came and went and he proceeded to bring her to the brink of a second one as he continued to toy with the button between her thighs.

He moved his hand that held him up once he stood up straight and gripped her hair in his hand. He fisted her hair and forced her head back over the back of the chaise. He pulled his hand away from her clit and wrapped around her shoulders, holding her in this position and rocked hard into her hips. So hard that the chaise rocked with them. He didn't shut her up for the first time. He allowed her to cry, to moan, to scream if she wished. It was like precious music to his ears. She was loud. Louder than any woman he had ever been with and it was the biggest turn on of all. He loved how vocal she was, how vocal _he_ made her.

Rocking into her hard, he felt a second climax taking over her body. Again, not stopping.

Without warning, Petyr pulled back and pulled out of her shuttering flower. He stood and pulled her up with him. He led her over to railing of the balcony and pushed her forward. She leaned over the balcony's wooden ledge and pushed her backside out toward him. Petyr stepped between her legs and parted them. He gripped the tops of her fleshy thighs and forced himself into her with one rough push.

Sansa cried out in response, her hands gripping the wood. Her head fell forward as she cried out. Petyr wrapped rolled his hips into her with such force that her breasts that dangled over the side swayed and jumped with every moment his body met her's violently. Moving one hand to her backside, he grabbed the supple flesh and dug his nails into her, eliciting another cry.

Pain mixed with pleasure and she was almost on the verge of begging him to stop. A swat of his hand against her bottom pushed her further but when he stopped and grabbed her shoulders instead, he drove himself as deep as their bodies would allow and the burning heat on her backside tingled which just added to the burning of her third climax.

“Fuck!” Sansa gasped when she felt herself flooding his manhood once again.

“Yeesss...” Petyr hissed in response to yet another climax. “...You like this don't you, sweetling?” Petyr leaned forward, still thrusting into her.

Sansa simply nodded her head, moans escaping her lips as she did, unable to form a rational sentence.

“Say it.” He demanded in her ear.

Sansa didn't speak. Only moaned, whining as if she didn't want to say the words he wanted to hear.

Petyr wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head back, causing her body to curl backward. A cry escaped her lips but it wasn't out of pain, simply surprise.

“Come on, sweetling. Say the words I want to hear so much.” Petyr whispered in her ear before taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth and toying with it.

“I love it.”

“You love what?”

“I love when you take me like this.”

“Mmmm. Good.” Petyr loosened his grip on her hair but began thrusting into her hard again, the sounds of their bodies pressing against one another every time could be heard in the air. “You are mine, Sansa Stark. Only mine.” Petyr moaned into her ear. “Don't you ever allow another to take you. You belong to me.”

Cries of bliss came from her lips. “Yes, sir.” She managed to utter between moans. “Only you.” Her hand moved to grip his hand on her shoulder. “I am yours, my love.”

“Mmmm that's exactly what I wanted to hear.” Petyr moaned before leaning back and rocking into her harder than ever. One hand still wrapped in her hair and the other on her shoulder, holding her in place, his hips didn't cease their movements. She bounced against him hard, making the wood dig into her stomach as he didn't let her up.

“I'm close, my love. Don't you dare move. I want you to feel every bit of me.” The last few times they had intercourse, Petyr was sure to pull out, in fear of knocking the promising young girl up. Other than the first time they had been together. But this time, there wasn't a care in the world for that. He didn't care what happened after this. His goal was to fill her with his seed like he had the first time.

“Cum, Petyr.” Sansa moaned just as another climax coursed through her body. In that moment, the flexing of her walls, the flooding of her juices, it bread the perfect moment for him to climax.

Letting out a grunt, Petyr slammed himself into her over and over. Her juices streamed down the skin of her thighs and his sack hit against her little bud, drawing out her orgasm as he let go with a stream of his seed bursting deep into her womb.

“Ooohhhmmmm.” Petyr's climax had forced out of him almost as powerfully as he had been forcing himself into her. Spurt after spurt he filled her so much that he could feel his seed dripping down between them.

The grip on her hair softened and the hand on her shoulder began to stroke her skin as she rested on her elbows, leaning forward over the balcony. They both were left breathless and trying to catch their breaths. Petyr leaned forward and placed gentle kisses across her shoulders and brought his arms around her waist, holding her back against him.

After standing there for a few moments, Petyr dropped from her depths and he picked her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. He walked them into the house and laid her down on the bed he had shared with his wife over the past summer but she was the last thought of his mind.

Sansa turned with her back to him. Petyr curled around his love and stroked her side and back. Leaving the door open left a breeze coming through and between that and Petyr's hand stroking her, Sansa shuddered against him. Feeling her shiver, Petyr grabbed the blanket and pulled it up around her, tucking her in with him.

“We need to leave.” Sansa whispered, her tired body apparent by the lack of force in her voice.

“Just an hour.” Petyr whispered, his lips resting on her shoulder. “Sleep.”

* * *

Sun streamed into the open door. The sounds of the ocean and the noise of the birds chirping in her ear were like music to the young girls' ears. There was a stillness to the air and the smell of him filled her nostrils, making them flare as she stirred in his arms, sighing happily when she brought his hands around her more securely. It made her heart fill with joy.

“What in the bloody hell is going on?” Exclaimed a familiar voice.

Sansa gasped when her eyes flashed open. The voice made Petyr do the same only he sat up defensively.

“What.... are you.... doing?” Lysa's voice dripped with disdain at the sight before her.

Petyr said no words, as he stood and took a deep breath, putting his hands on his hips and looking between Sansa who was still under the blanket and Lysa who was ready to charge at them.

“I can explain.” Petyr started.

“It just happened.” Sansa stated.

“We can talk.” Petyr added.

“It's not what you think.” Sansa remarked.

Lysa let out a scream and in seconds had charged at Sansa in the bed. She grabbed the young girl by the hair and drug her off of the bed kicking and screaming. Immediately Petyr was at their side, trying to pull Lysa from hurting Sansa. Lysa screamed as Sansa cried from the pain in her head and the shock Lysa attacking her.

Freeing Lysa's hands of Sansa's hair, Petyr pushed Lysa away and knelt down to grab Sansa to take her into his arms, ensuring her safety as she cried. He looked over at Lysa in disbelief. “She's your nice!” Petyr shouted at her.

“Well that didn't seem to matter if she's fucking _my_ husband, now does it?” Lysa shouted at him.

“That doesn't mean you can attack her! You attack me! It's my fault! Not hers!” Petyr shouted once more before turning his attention to Sansa. “Are you alright?” Sansa shook her head no and looked up at him in fear.

“Oh you are a pathetic piece of shit, Petyr!” Lysa shouted and began throwing things in their direction. “I want you out of my home! Both of you! And don't think I won't tell your parents! GET OUT!” She shouted one more.

Petyr stood, taking Sansa with him. She stumbled as he pulled her up and outside onto the balcony. They dressed while Lysa shouted and screamed at them from the inside. Once dressed, Petyr took her hand and led her down the balcony's side stairs to the ground floor where they raced into the car and pulled out to head in the direction of her parents villa.

“I told you we shouldn't have fallen asleep!” Sansa cried.

“I know. I know, sweetling.” Petyr said as he reached over to take her hand in his. Sansa bitterly pulled it away.

“Don't touch me!” She shouted. “I'm dead. My parents are going to kill me. They're going to kill you. This was just a huge mistake. We are in so much trouble.” Sansa cried as she felt shame, guilt and fear fill her body to the brink of exploding.

“It will be okay. We will get through this.” Petyr chided nervously.

“ _We_? No, Petyr. There is no more _we_. Don't you get it? My parents are going to lose their shit! My dad is literally going to kill you and my mum is going to ground me until I'm 50.”

There was a part of him that was dying right now because of what was happening. He knew there was a part of her that was right but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that this was it. It couldn't be. He just found the woman of his dreams, he found the woman he wanted to be with forever and now this was happening.

The moment they hit the driveway, Sansa could see her parents. “Let me out here.” Sansa demanded through tears. “My dad is going to kill you if he gets his hands on you.” Sansa sobbed.

Sansa was right and it made him stop the car. She didn't even look at him after she exited the car. But as soon as the door shut behind her, Petyr drove off, not wanting to give Ned Stark the chance to get his hands on him. He was stupid but he wasn't _that_ stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to have to warn you guys but... this is the last of Petyr and Sansa.... but only for a little while! There is a lot that's about to happen in Sansa's life leading up to their rejoining one another. I WILL say that it's going to happen but I can't tell you when! I hope you all stick around to find out what's going to happen and I hope you all enjoy it!


	9. In The Rain

* * *

**Chapter Nine** – In The Rain

* * *

Sitting at the desk, Sansa tapped her pencil on the book in front of her. Her eyes stared out at the gray English sky. It looked as if it were going to rain and Sansa knew most likely it would. It spent more time raining in England than any other type of weather. She sighed, her chin resting on her palm as she moved her gaze to the book in front of her. Her teacher's words were drowned out by her own thoughts.

The wrath of her parents anger were unlike anything she had ever experienced before in her life. Four months passed since the day she had to face them. Her father wanted to murder Petyr. Her mother cried in shame. They asked why. They claimed they raised her right, that he was just a pervert, that he was a bad man. Even when Sansa claimed they loved one another did they look at her in disbelief and tell her that it was all an illusion. Sansa refused to believe it. Even still. To this day, months later. She still loved him.

“Sansa?” The teacher called out to get her attention.

Sansa turned her hair to look at her and smiled. “Yes?”

“Are you keeping up, young lass? We've turned the page twice now.” Her teacher knew she wasn't paying attention.

“May I see the nurse?” She asked suddenly.

Her teacher sighed and nodded her head.

Sansa grabbed her books and threw her back over her shoulder before getting up and walking out of the classroom.

“Where are we going, Ms. Stark?” A voice came from behind her direction.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I'm going to the nurse, Brienne.” She said with an annoyance in her tone.

“Are you ill?” The tall blonde in the black suit asked the teen.

“Yeah. That's why you go to see the nurse.” Sansa turned to the side and looked at Brienne over her shoulder.

The woman's eyes fell on the girl's rounded belly. “And the babe?”

“Fine. I'm just nauseated.” Sansa glanced down at her stomach before looking back up at Brienne. “To be honest, I'd like to just go home.”

“Well I will escort you.” The woman approached Sansa and sighed. “I'll talk to your parents.”

Sansa's expression softened. As much as she hated the fact that her parents had hired a guard to follow her around, there were times like this that Brienne actually wasn't that bad to be around.

“Thanks.” Sansa's tone softened and she gave her a little smile.

They made their way to the nurse and the woman excused Sansa from school before Sansa left with her bodyguard.

Brienne helped Sansa into the black SUV and drove off toward the home she shared with her family.

In the passenger seat, Sansa rested her elbow on the window of the door and her chin rested on her palm again. She watched as the rain started to fall just as she had suspected. She felt a vibrate on her phone and pulled it from the pocket of her uniform jacket. It was another text from him. Her heart leapt from her chest and she passed the phone sadly to Brienne when she came to a stoplight.

Brienne took the phone gently and opened the text. She shook her head and deleted it before handing it back to Sansa.

“What did it say?” Sansa asked, almost begging to know.

“It was just more nonsense, love. Just relax. No need to upset yourself.” Brienne explained to her passenger.

Sansa sighed sadly. She wasn't allowed to open the texts. She wasn't allowed to respond. Her computer was taken from her. She was under a 24 hour lock down. No activities. No friends. Nothing. It was as if she were a prisoner. She sure as hell felt like it.

Letting her hand stroke her growing belly, she thought about the unborn child in her womb. A mother at 17? It wasn't something she had planned but here she was. Carrying Petyr's child. She often wondered what he would do if he knew. Would he try to take the child? Would he whisk them away to be away in some far off land?

It didn't matter either way. Her parents were forcing adoption and it was ripping her even further apart. Ned refused to allow his daughter to have a bastard child in his roof. She often argued with him because Jon was _his_ bastard child but he claimed it was different because Jon's mother died shortly after she gave birth from complications and he had no other choice. He was making this choice for her and it made her unbelievably angry. More angry than the no-contact ordered by her parents again Petyr.

Lysa and Petyr were going through a divorce now. Lysa and Cat talked rarely. Even more rarely than before. Sansa knew it was all her fault but her mother refused to put all of the blame on her and put most on Petyr. As if it were _all_ him. As if he had brainwashed her or something. Her parents refused to believe that Sansa _wanted_ it just as much as he did.

The car pulled up to the gate and Brienne pushed the button that opened the electronic gates. Once inside, Sansa got out of the car and made her way inside, leaving Brienne behind. She just wanted to be alone. Some days she had hope that things would calm down and return to normal. Then she had days like this where she was just as fragile as ever.

There was a quiet lull over the house. No one else was home. Sansa felt the same empty feeling that she felt before and made her way to her room. Once inside, she collapsed on her bed and cried her little aching heart out. The longing. The pain. The mental struggle she felt with her situation. Her hand stroked her belly over her school uniform and sobbed. She wanted to keep the baby. She wanted to raise the child. She wanted Petyr to know they had created something beautiful. She wanted him to be apart of this. Even if it meant they couldn't be together. He had a right to know. He had a right to the child too.

Once she was able to gather her bearings, she decided to shower and change into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. She found one of Petyr's old t-shirts that she had borrowed from him and never gave back. She lied to her parents and told her it was Theon's from when they used to hang out. She pulled the shirt around her and thought that soon it wouldn't fit her if her belly continued to grow.

“Have you thought of a name?” One of her friends asked.

“Who's the dad?” Another questioned.

“I can't believe you had sex!” Another remarked.

Sansa tried to push the thoughts into the back of her mind while pulling her wet hair up into a messy bun and making her way down into the kitchen where their housekeeper had just walked out of and outside in the rain to go probably work in securing the farm animals in their kennels to keep them from getting out or something.

She got herself a drink and found a piece of cake from celebrating Arya's birthday last week and made her way into the den. She plopped down on the couch and took a bite of the cake with her fork before turning on the TV. It had become her only entertainment since she couldn't text. Her parents had gotten rid of all of her social media. She had her phone only so her parents could get a hold of her and vise versa. She had a laptop that she had to ask her parents to use because they disabled everything so she could use it for school and that was it.

Sansa sighed and flicked through the television stations before she settled on a rerun of one of her favorite television shows. She sat there watching the scene unfolding. The girl in the series was secretly dating a werewolf. She was a vampire who had a secret life. She couldn't let her coven know of her relationship with the warring pack of werewolves. She watched as she character pulled out a secret cellphone and began calling the werewolf on the phone.

Sansa gasped as an idea came to mind. She could get a secret phone and maybe hide it from her parents? But she really didn't have money of her own. All she had was her bank account which her parents were watching like hawks and she couldn't just sign herself up for a phone service. Not unless she got something prepaid. But even if she did... how would she tell Petyr of their child? How would he handle it? Would he still love her? Want to be with her? Would he accept her and their child?

* * *

 Walking into the shop with Brienne watching her from the entry of the store, Sansa looked over her shoulder at Brienne and sighed. She turned her attention back the area she was heading into. She turned the corner out of view of Brienne and quickly glanced around at the cheap phones. She had gotten money off of her card and told her parents she was going to dinner with Margaery. She was the only friend they allowed for Sansa to speak to. It was better than nothing. Margaery knew of her plan and had encouraged the secret, promising to keep it, even covering her for the “dinner” they had the night before.

Sansa found the one she wanted and quickly purchased it along with a phone card with cash. She opened the phone right then and there quickly and stuck everything in her jacket pocket before returning to Brienne.

“Couldn't find anything you wanted?” Brienne questioned the young girl.

“Nope. Just a lot of cheap stuff really.” Sansa lied before walking back out into the mall with her.

Sansa toyed with the cheap prepaid phone in her pocket. She was eager to get home so she could activate it and contact him. She was dying to hear his voice. It was all she wanted. It was all she could think of for the last week since thinking up the idea and then talking in school to her best friend about it. She only encouraged the behavior secretly and simply wanted for her best friend to be happy.

* * *

 Days passed before she finally was dropped off at Margaery's house. Brienne stayed outside in the SUV, watching over the house to make sure if anyone came or went, she would see exactly who that would be. It was mainly to make sure she wasn't secretly meeting Petyr or anything like that. So far, it was working... so far.

“Just call! I'll go to the bathroom so you can have privacy.” Margaery said before exiting her bedroom and leaving Sansa alone in the room with her secret prepaid phone.

The red head twirled the phone in her hands momentarily before getting the courage to at least send a text. “Don't text my other phone. They're watching my phone.” Was all she said.

Within seconds, a text came through that read, “Who is this?”

Sansa rolled her eyes, “Who do you think, Sweetling?”

Her eyes stared at the screen. Her nerves were awful. That only grew when instead of seeing a text flash across the screen, the call came in. It was him.

“Petyr?” Sansa's voice trembled when she answered it.

“Oh thank god.” Petyr said on the other end in relief.

“I'm so sorry. They make me give them my phone every time you text. I'm not allowed to even read it. They read it and delete it.” Sansa's voice began to crack.

“Oh, my love. I'm so sorry to have caused this. I have been reckless with you and I am so sorry.” His voice was strained on the other end.

“I'm sorry.” Sansa let out a sob.

“Please do not cry, sweetling.” He tried to comfort her. It was ripping him apart.

Still, even in the sadness, Sansa felt a warmth spread over her now that she was listening to him and he too felt a sense of happiness to at least hear her voice. No matter how sad she was.

“Do you still have your ring?”

“I wear it every day.”

“Good. I miss you so much.”

“I miss you more.”

“That is impossible. I have not been myself since Italy.” Petyr admitted.

“Me neither.” Sansa sniffled and rubbed her belly. “There is something I have to tell you. But I don't want to tell you like this.” Sansa admitted.

“What is it, my love?”

“Not like this. Please.”

“Then meet me somewhere. I've been staying in my flat in London.”

“I can't. My parents hired a bodyguard to follow me around.”

“What?” Petyr asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. So I'm not sure how I can see you.” Sansa admitted sadly.

“I must see you.” Petyr urged. “The shopping center?” He asked curiously. “There's a family bathroom. We could meet there. It isn't ideal but it could work.”

Sansa thought for a moment. “I could try.”

“Please. I need to see you.” Petyr's yearning in his voice was not hidden.

“Okay. Tomorrow I get out of school early. I have a doctor's appointment. Afterwards, I'll go to the one in the square by my house. One o'clock?”

“I'll be there. I'll text this number.”

“I love you.” Sansa whispered.

“I love you, sweetling.”

Just as she was getting off of the phone, Margaery entered back into the room and looked at Sansa. “Did you call him?” Sansa nodded. “Did you tell him?” Sansa shook her head. “Oh my god you need to tell him!”

“I'm secretly meeting him tomorrow. After my doctor's appointment.” Sansa admitted.

“What? How?” Margaery asked in surprise as she sat next to Sansa on her bed.

“I'm going to sneak into the family bathroom. The one that they let like parents go into with their kids. I wish we didn't have to do this.” Sansa sighed.

“It's a start. Maybe he can get the law involved. I mean it's his kid too, Sans.” Margaery said as she reached out to rub her friend's belly to comfort her.

“I know but if he does that, he can get in a lot of trouble.”

“Not really. Age of consent is 16. Technically there's nothing your parents can do. That's why they haven't tried to press charges I bet.” Margaery explained to her best friend.

Sansa nodded. “Maybe. I just don't want my parents to get mad.”

“They're already mad. You might as well just get it over with.”


	10. Can't Get Enough

* * *

**Chapter Ten** – Can't Get Enough

* * *

Turning her head to look at see if she were watching, Sansa watched Brienne grab her phone from her pocket and lean against the wall just at the end of the corridor that lead to the loo. She took the chance and ran into the family room instead of the women's room. Once inside, she found one of the rooms and claimed it for her own.

She locked the door behind her and removed her jacket quickly. She grabbed her secret phone and began to text. “The one by Starbucks. Brienne is the blonde at the end in the jeans. Be discrete. Come into the family bathroom. I'm in the last room on the left. Knock four times.”

Sansa's hands trembled as she placed the phone down on the baby changing station. She realized just how fitting it was in their circumstances of how they were meeting. In a family bathroom with a baby changing station of all things. She paced the small five by five room and waited patiently. Her hands were suddenly so sweaty and clammy she had to wipe them on her pants.

Catching her reflection in the mirror, she adjusted the shirt. A black long sleeve shirt, that barely hid her growing belly and a pair of blue jeans that she had to leave unbuttoned in order for them to fit. She was refusing to buy maternity clothes out of straight embarrassment. Not to mention it was for women who were excited and in a wonderful stage of their life. Not for women like her. She pushed her growing long hair behind her ear and leaned against the counter.

A knock.

Another.

Another.

Another.

Silence.

Unable to breathe properly, Sansa cleared her throat and shakily reached the door knob. She turned it and threw it open beside her.

Petyr. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of black slacks but a fedora covered his head to hide the gray hair.

Their eyes searched. Unable to move. But the sound of people made him step inside quickly, close the door and shut it behind him. Without a word they were in each others arms. A sob came from Sansa's lips. She tried to hold back but she couldn't. The emotions she had been longing to feel, the emotions she had been void of because of her pain had surfaced. For once she wasn't sad. For once she wasn't in pain. She was just simply happy to finally have him in her arms.

“You are still so beautiful.” Petyr murmured against the side of her head.

Sansa couldn't help but laugh through her tears of joy. She pulled back slightly but before she could speak, he captured her lips with his own, locking her in place with his arm around her back and his other with his hand cupping her jaw in his hand.

Sansa shook. Immediately. These feelings she had been denied were suddenly surfacing all at once and the longing that she had felt had melted into a bundle of nerves at the fear of having to reveal the secret that had been kept from him for the last four months. Anger suddenly rose inside of her at the reminder that her parents had made her keep this from him. Made her keep away from him period.

Slowly pulling back, Sansa looked into his eyes. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, sweetling?” Petyr asked, a smile written across his face.

Hearing him call her that face to face made her heart want to burst with a sudden jolt of happiness. However, the lingering fear kept her heart at bay.

“I don't know how to say it.” She said nervously, her hands toying with the buttons on his shirt.

“Just tell me. Whatever it is, I love you, Sansa.” Petyr assured her.

Sansa looked into his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. She stepped back from him and simply lifted her shirt slowly to reveal where her once flat belly was suddenly round and swollen with a growing fetus in her womb. Petyr's eyes traveled down to her hands that pressed flat against the sides of her belly.

“It's a boy. I just found out today.” Sansa whispered as tears threatened to fall again. She sniffled, trying to hold back the waterworks.

“A baby?” Petyr asked, shock befalling him.

“Are you mad?” Sansa asked worriedly.

Instead of answering her question, Petyr knelt before her and pressed his cheek against the flesh of her stomach where his seed grew inside of her. One hand pressed against her back to hold her in place and the other stroked the underside of her belly. He moved his face and began placing kisses around her belly.

“I don't know how giving a man the greatest gift in the world would make him angry.” Petyr said happily against her belly.

The relief that fell over Sansa was that of joy but the suddenly idea of telling him the other part of her news that she now new he would hate, just made her nerves rev right back up again.

“There's more.” Sansa sighed.

Petyr stood up once again and kept a hand protectively against her belly, circling around her skin.

“My parents are making me put him up for adoption, Petyr. They don't want me to raise him.” This time, Sansa couldn't hold back the flooding of tears.

“What?” Petyr's anger was very telling in his tone. “They can not do that. You are seventeen now. You have a say in what happens with your child.”

“They threatened to put me out. I'd have nowhere to go!”

“That is a bold face lie.” Petyr growled, stepping back. “You could have come to me.”

“What do you expect? I thought you would slam your door in my face!” Sansa shouted at him through her tears. Her emotions were clearly out of wack since becoming pregnant.

“Why would you ever think that?” Petyr asked, his voice softening at the sigh of her emotional state. “I told you that we would be together. I told you I loved you. I'm not sure why you would think a baby would change my feelings about you. It only makes me love you even more, Sansa.” Petyr explained while taking her in his arms, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

“Well I didn't know! You've never been a father. I thought that was for a reason.” Sansa cried into his shoulder.

“Only because I hadn't found someone worthy of mothering my children. By the time I decided to marry Lysa I had given up on the idea. She's far past child-bearing years.” He admitted while stroking her hair gently.

“Well I don't know what to do now. The adoption lady rep is coming next week. I don't know how I can get out of this now. She's bringing over a list of couples they have who want the baby.” Sansa cried harder.

“Shhh. Calm down, my love. We will think of something.” Petyr spoke softly, trying to sooth her while he held her comfortingly in his arms, hoping his embrace would be enough to comfort her.

“I don't want to give up our son.” Sansa admitted when she pulled away, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

“I will find a way. I'm a lawyer, sweetling. This is my specialty.”

“They're going to know I told you.”

“No they won't.”

“How?”

“Trust me. Who is your doctor?”

“Dr. Blanca. Her office is right off of Westshire and Light Alley.” Sansa informed him through her sniffles.

“Great. Send me her information. I'm going to have a chat with her.”

“What? Are you nuts?” Sana gasped.

“Look, this is my child too. _Our_ child. If there is anything I know about the law of unborn children is that when both mother and father know of the child, if I want to, I can force them to allow me to have a say in this child's life.” Petyr explained to the pregnant mother of his child.

“Just please.. whatever you do, don't include me.” Sansa admitted.

Petyr took a step back, confusion on his face. “Do you not want to be with me?” Petyr questioned.

“I do! But not like this! Not when my parents have me on lock-down with a bloody guard following me around. Do you want to have to see your son in a family bathroom?” Sansa questioned back.

“Okay, okay. Calm down.” Petyr's hands dropped to stroke the sides of her belly. “Just trust me. Now you need to leave before you worry that big woman.” Petyr sighed, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

“I love you so much, Petyr.” Sansa told him, looking into his eyes. “I mean that.”

“I love you more than you can even imagine, Sansa Stark.” Petyr said to her, almost losing himself in her gleaming blue eyes as he once had many months ago.

They leaned in, kissing one another with such need. The stirring in his pants made him want to take her. It had been far too long and all he could do was think of her. But he had already gotten her into this deep trouble because of his greed. He needed to keep his greed at bay.

Pulling away, Sansa looked up at him once more. Their fingers laced together, he lifted them to his lips and kissed her palms. “Text me.” He whispered.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

With that, Sansa reluctantly grabbed her jacket and left out of the room. Petyr sunk to his knees and finally let himself cry. He wouldn't dare allow himself to cry in front of her. His pain was agonizing, almost as much as hers. He knew her pain was far worse but still, he had no emotion without her. No pleasure. No joy. She was his pleasure, his joy. She brought a meaning to his life and now _their_ son. Unborn and growing still. He knew he needed to use that as his driving force. That was to be his motivation. Not to mention the idea of being with her. It was only the right thing.

* * *

“I like the name Silas.” Margaery said as she laid on her belly next to Sansa who laid on her back in her room on her bed while shoving a piece of pizza into her mouth.

Sansa shook her head and let out a little laugh. Ever since she had been in contact with Petyr, Margaery got to hear her best friend laugh again. She didn't see that empty look on her face every day. She felt a little lighter around her. It was something she had missed and enjoyed their sleepovers a lot more than she used to.

“Judge likes Angus.” Sansa said, referring to Petyr. She and Margaery decided to make a name up for him in case someone over heard their conversation.

Margaery scrunched her nose at the name, “Reminds me of my dad's name.”

“What's wrong with Alaster? It's kinda cool.” Sansa questioned her best friend before taking another bite of the pizza.

“It's so old. Why not something young and fun?” Margaery followed Sansa's lead and took a bite of her own slice of pizza.

“You have to remember,” Sansa leaned in to whisper, “he's older.”

Margaery nodded her head and shrugged. “True. Still.” The fair haired girl grabbed her phone and scrolled still. “What about Cillian?”

Sansa thought for a moment. “Nah. Makes me think of Cillian Murphy in Intermission. Dude was bonkers.” Sansa laughed and Margaery's laugh followed with a nod as well.

“Fact. Okay okay. What about Finley?” Margaery asked.

Sansa thought for a moment. She grabbed her secret phone from under her pillow and texted to Petyr, “How about, Finley?” She then put the phone down.

“I really like that name.”

“Finley Petyr Baelish.” Margaery said aloud.

Sansa scrunched her nose up and shook her head. “I was actually thinking of giving him my father's name as a middle name.” Sansa admitted. “As much as I dislike my father right now, he's still my dad.”

“That's sweet, Sans. Finley Eddard Baelish.” Both girls widened their eyes at the name. “So cute!” Margaery exclaimed happily.

The buzzing of the nearby phone made Sansa turn her attention to it. He had replied back and Sansa turned her head back to Margaery. “It looks like little Finn is going to have a name to live up to.”

The two girls giggled in response and for once in a long time, Sansa wasn't worried or stressed and it felt good.

* * *

“Shh. In here!” The whisper came.

Sansa turned her head when she finally spotted the door. Margaery pushed her toward the door but followed her in.

The two teenagers entered into the dingy flat together to see Petyr standing in the middle. “Well what do you think?” He asked curiously.

Sansa looked around, clearly not impressed. “Well it's not home.” Sansa said honestly.

“Well I know it's not Stark Manner but it's a start. At least until all of this gets under control.” Petyr said as he wrapped and arm around Sansa's back and placed his other hand on her belly before kissing her temple.

“Hey, cooler than anything any bloke has ever done for me.” Margaery commented.

“Nice to see you again, Marge.” Petyr said, looking over at his love's best friend.

“Nice to see you too, Pete. Oh and just to let you know, I had to tell my parents we were going shopping.” Margaery admitted to him.

“Yeah the only reason mum and dad let me go without Brienne was because her boyfriend is in the hospital.” Sansa added.

“You mean _she_ has a boyfriend?” Petyr asked in shock.

Sansa and Margaery laughed in unison with one another before Petyr smiled and stepped away to give them a tour. He showed them around the small flat. A bedroom to the front of the apartment just off from the living room. To the other side of the living room was a kitchen and a door that went to the bathroom.

“It's not much but until I can get you settled in with me, this can be our meeting place.” Petyr smiled down at him. “I can't have us meeting in a public bathroom all of the time.”

Sansa chuckled, “True. This will be more comfortable the bigger I get too.”

“Hey, what if you tell your parents you're staying with me tonight and you stay here?” Margaery offered. “Brienne can come get you tomorrow before dinner. Gives you like a whole 24 hours together.”

“No, Marge. I promised you dinner and a movie tonight.” Sansa said to her friend.

“Sansa. When's the next time you're going to get this chance?” Margaery picked up her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. “I'll go visit Joffrey for a few hours and then I'll come home and tell my parents Brienne picked you up. Then tomorrow, come by around noon and we'll pretend like you've been at my place all night.”

Sansa leaned forward and hugged Margaery tight. “I don't know what I would do without you.”

“Die, I know.” Margaery laughed and hugged Sansa tight to her. She pulled back and looked at her friend. “Just make it worth it.” She said winking at Sansa before turning and walking out of the door.

Sansa stood there watching the door when she felt Petyr's arms around her sides to stop just at her belly where he rubbed the bulbous and swollen stomach softly.

“I'd love to make it worth your while, my love.” Petyr whispered in her ear.

Blushing, Sansa turned her head to try and hide the smile on her lips. “I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it.” Sansa whispered, almost not wanting to admit to him aloud that she missed having sex with him.

Petyr slowly pushed his hands under the shirt of her uniform and caressed her swollen breasts through her bra. Sansa pressed the back of her head back against his shoulder and sighed contently. “Be gentle. I'm so sore.” Sansa whimpered quietly.

“Come.” Petyr pulled his hands away and took her hand in his. “Come lay down. I will take care of you, sweetling.” Petyr told her while pulling her toward the bedroom.

Once inside, Sansa sat at the end of the bed on the edge. Petyr closed the door softly behind her and turned to her. She sat there. Almost five months pregnant and even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Even with their time away, her beauty still remained and he felt nothing but love well inside of him as he stood there looking at his future.

“What?” Sansa asked, looking down at herself. “Did I spill something on my shirt?” Sansa asked again, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

“Do you realize how perfect you are?” Petyr's words spilled from his lips as he stood there with his back against the door, arms crossing over his chest.

Sansa turned blood red and pulled the neck of her shirt up around her face to hide. “Oh my god no. I'm a bloody cow.”

“Hey hey.” Petyr moved to kneel in front of her and placed his hands on her hips. “You will _never_ refer to yourself as a cow. Do you understand me?” Petyr reached up and pulled her shirt back down to reveal her face again. She sighed and looked into his eyes. “You are carrying our son, not fat. You are beautiful, my darling.”

Smiling, still blushing, Sansa sighed softly and pushed her fingers through his hair which had grown a little longer and the gray at his temples seemed to get more intense. She found it to be one of the most attractive parts of him.

“I never stop thinking about you.” Petyr whispered suddenly. “Or him.”

“We never stop thinking about you either.” Sansa smiled and looked down at her belly. “He moves when we talk on the phone.” She admitted.

“Is he moving now?” Petyr asked.

“No. But he will. I think he's asleep. He does that after I eat.” Sansa chuckled softly.

“Good. As long as he had been good for his mummy.” Petyr smiled up at her. Suddenly he pulled something from his pocket and presented it to Sansa. It was another box like what he had given her the night on the balcony.

“What's this?” Sansa asked curiously, taking it in her hands.

“Open it.” Petyr sighed. Sansa did as he told her to, only to reveal a small diamond rock that sat on top of what she could only assume was a white-gold ring. Her eyes widened and she lifted her hand to her lips as they fell open in shock.

“Petyr...” She whispered in disbelief.

“I want our son to grow up with two loving parents who can't get enough of one another. Remember what I said at the beach? I still mean that. I want you to to be the warmth I wake up beside. I still want you to be the person who I come to after a long hard day. I want you to be the woman in my bed every night, saying my name over and over.” Petyr said while taking the box and taking the ring out. He discarded the box into his pocket and placed the ring at the tip of her finger. “Sansa Alayne Stark, I want you to be my wife. I want to marry you. I want you to become Sansa Alayne Baelish. Be my wife, sweetling.”

Tears scattered about her puffy cheeks as the thoughts came to her mind. Waking up to the feeling of Petyr's hands caressing her skin. Making breakfast with little Finley at the table and Petyr sitting drinking a cup of tea, being the best wife she possibly could, mothering his child, climbing into a bed after a long day beside him, making love to him nightly and whenever possible.

“Yes.” Sansa's answer came in a whisper as the smile formed on her face. So wide that her cheeks hurt, her pearly white teeth shining bright in the dim-light of the room.

Petyr couldn't help but grin just as wide, sliding the ring down her finger and glancing down at the rock sitting on her finger. Sansa couldn't believe this was happening. Now she wasn't only having Petyr Baelish's child, but soon, when the time was right, she would become Mrs. Sansa Alayne Baelish. Even in their situation, she couldn't help but feel so happy.


	11. Mozart

* * *

**Chapter Eleven** – Mozart

* * *

“These are the documents.” Petyr presented to his pregnant fiancee as he joined her back in their shared bed in the secret flat he had purchased for their secret meetings. Yesterday he had asked her to marry him to which she accepted and now it was time to talk logistics before she went to Margaery's for the rest of the day.

Sansa laid on her back, her belly protruding from her sternum and Petyr, addicted to the growing mound was like a moth to a light as he stroked the flesh.

Taking the papers in her hands, she started reading over them. “And this will make it so I can leave?” Sansa asked him curiously. Petyr nodded his head in response. “But what about my parents? They're never going to want to speak to me again.” Sansa sighed, lowering the papers in her hands to the side of the bed.

“Well it's that or giving our son up for adoption which I clearly won't allow or me fighting my parents for the custody of him.” Petyr explained with a sigh. “Maybe there's a way you could talk to them, discuss the situation. Maybe marrying me will make things different.”

Sansa shrugged and sighed, “Maybe. I just feel so guilty. I don't want them to hate me. I want them to see that you're not just some pervert who knocked up their teenage daughter. I'm graduating this year and then I'll be a wife and a mum and I want that but they just... They don't see that.”

Petyr moved beside Sansa and laid over her, keeping himself from putting weight on her belly and moved down her body so he could rest his cheek against her belly, still stroking the sides of the mound softly. “We will figure it out. Have I let you down?” Petyr asked her quietly.

“No.” She said shaking her head in response.

“Exactly.” Petyr sighed and let a trail of kisses form across her belly with his lips, looking up into her eyes. “Now, I don't want to spend the last hour I have with my fiancee to be logistics. Margaery said make it worth it.... Last night wasn't enough.”

Sansa blushed a little and parted her legs in response, causing Petyr to shift his body so she could. He laid between her thighs and with one hand stroking her belly he moved his free hand up under her shirt and taking one of the sensitive nubs in his hand, evoking a sigh of pleasure from Sansa's throat and the closing of her eyes.

“Petyr...” She whispered.

“God I've missed that. I've missed this. I've missed you.” Petyr sighed before pushing her shirt up over her head complete so he could lower his head to her breast and take one into his mouth, showing care for her sensitive tips being as gentle as ever for the sake of her body. She was a precious gift that he wanted to unwrap one last time before they spent a few weeks apart again.

“Me too, my love.” Sansa moaned and arched her back against the bed to push her breast harder against his touch.

A hand disappeared between her thighs and his experienced thumb found her bundle of nerves blindly drawing out a moan from Sansa's lips, causing her to arch even further. Her flower was swollen and sensitive from her pregnancy. It had changed her body for the meantime in more ways than her swelling belly. Everything swelled... Everything. Including her womanhood.

Moving his thumb down between the swollen lips of her crevice, he found her hotter than he thought he ever had and pressed his thumb into her entrance, swirling the thumb around teasingly.

“Petyr...” Sansa moaned aloud, her hands fisting the sheets under her body.

“I must have you again.” Petyr breathed against her breast.

Removing his thumb, Petyr moved off the bed and pushed his briefs away before joining her in the bed once again. This time, he pushed her onto her side and laid behind her. His hands moved out to explore her tightened body as it had expanded from their growing child. With a hand under her side, he stroked her breast and with his other hand, he pulled her hips back against him, rubbing his erection up between the round cheeks of her backside teasingly.

Sansa hissed in response and rolled her hips back against him. “Don't tease me.” Sansa pleaded with him.

“I can't help it. The way your body responds is just an art. Even Mozart couldn't create art so beautiful. The sound of your moans is music to my ears. I'd rather listen to that than any bit of music any day.” Petyr pressed his lips against the back of her neck. He sucked hard on the flesh, making her moan again. At the same moment, he lifted her leg and placed it over his legs so he could enter her from behind while both on their sides. An even louder moan as the length of him disappeared in her depths.

“Fuck.” Sansa hissed, pressing her backside back against his hips to push him into her deeper.

The feeling of her swollen womanhood around him was like the first time all over again. Tight, hot, dripping. It was magic. Pure magic in it's rawest form. His fingers continued to stroke her nipple softly and his other hand came down to the bundle between her thighs.

“Yes, my love.” Petyr moaned at the feeling of Sansa's hips rolling backward against his. “Take me in.” He moaned in her ear. He could feel her flex around his length. Each word he spoke in her ear, each time he connected with her flesh her walls closed around him, taking him in deeper, flooding him again and again.

The sounds of Sansa's moans played like a musical throughout the tiny flat. It urged him further, made him want to never stop pleasing his fiancee. He just wanted her, only her. He wanted to feel this forever, until he couldn't possibly get it up anymore or stand to please her.

Suddenly Petyr moved from his position. Leaving her on her side, he pulled out only for a moment. Getting on his knees, the man pushed her thighs together and entered her just as she was on her side. He bent down with his hands on either sides of her head, gripping the pillow under her head. He wanted to drive into her just as he liked, as she liked.

Long but hard thrusts. He pulled completely out of her to drive himself hard right back into the depth of her womanhood. Crying and moaning came from her lips, burying her face into her pillow to try and muffle the sounds that she wanted to scream out.

Petyr watched her whither beneath him as he felt her first orgasm hit her. Her walls flexed and pulsed around him. Her juices flooded around him but he didn't stop or slow. Instead, his thrusts became shorter and added gusto to his hips. He was eager, needed to join her in her state of euphoria.

Pulling back, he placed his hands on her thigh and held himself up, slamming into her as she pushed her hand down between her thighs to stroke her bud herself. Petyr's eyes rolled in the back of his head at the sight momentarily and he felt the first twinge of a nearing climax. The idea that she was in such a state that she would touch herself in front of him was almost enough to make him bust immediately.

“I'm close, sweetling.” Petyr panted, looking down between them and watching himself disappear between her glistening folds again and again.

Sansa's hand left her nub and snaked around him to his back where she dug her nails into him eagerly. “Cum, Petyr.” Sansa moaned. “Please.”

That was all it took for the weakening man. He felt the pulsing of his sack and the releasing of his seed. He thrust hard into her the last few moments and pushed his hand down between them to stroke her clit. “Cum for me again.” He panted, just holding himself in her crevice. Within seconds, her walls flooded him again and she screamed into her pillow. It was hard for her to handle from the sensitivity that had become her flower and her breasts.

Petyr collapsed alongside of her and pulled out of her gently and slowly. He then wrapped his arms around her sides and panted against her shoulder as she panted against her pillow.

“I can't wait to do this any time I want.” Sansa was the first to speak and her choice of words surprised her fiancee.

Lifting himself to rest on his elbow, he looked down at her while stroking her belly. “Really? You enjoy it that much?” Suddenly, Petyr was the one questioning himself and his ability to please her.

“Mm-hmm.” She responded with a smile, nuzzling the pillow.

“Neither can I.” Petyr remarked proudly before leaning down to lay a kiss on her shoulder softly.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to her home, Sansa couldn't help but think about the night she got to secretly spend with her fiancee. Just simply at the thought, she glanced down at the ring and reluctantly pulled it off of her finger and tucked it away in her pocket where her secret phone was secured in the pocket.

“Mum? Dad?” Sansa called out. “I'm home.” Her voice was quiet.

“In here, love!” Cat's voice came from the kitchen.

Sansa put her backpack down on the floor and rubbed her lower back with her fingers as she walked, almost waddling into the kitchen where she heard her mother.

When she walked through the threshold into the kitchen, Sansa was shocked to find her mother and father sitting with the adoption rep.

“Sansa. Lovely to see you again.” The blonde rep said with a smile.

Sansa looked back and forth between them. “Why is _she_ here?” Sansa growled.

“Sansa Stark! Do not be rude.” Cat chided her daughter.

“No. I thought she wasn't coming until next week. I told you guys I needed more time.” Sansa sighed and leaned against the counter, rubbing her belly protectively and absentmindedly.

“Well you've have enough time.” Ned growled back.

“Not enough.” Sansa rolled her eyes.

“Well I'm just here to show you the couples. No paperwork yet.”

“I'm not interested. I'm tired.”

“Sansa Alayne.” Cat was the one to growl this time.

“I said, I'm tired.” Sansa bit back, shooting her mother a look before turning to walk back toward the stairs.

“Don't you dare leave this room, young lady.” Cat said as she stood to chase after her daughter.

“If you want this baby to be delivered healthy, you'll let me lay down. Dr. Blanca said it's not good to stay on my feet.” Sansa said, hoping the talk to the doctor would make them give up.

“Take a seat, Sansa. Now.” Ned's voice boomed behind her and made her stop in her tracks.

Anger welled. Fear welled. The two emotions seemed to meld together and she turned and glared at her father. A frustrated sigh was all she gave in response before walking over to sit at the table next to her mother who had joined them at the table.

While the rep began to talk about different couples willing to adopt her baby, Sansa simply sat in the chair thinking about Petyr and the fact that she was in another secret tryst with him again. This time the situation was slightly different but something about it made courage surface in the teenager.

“What about Petyr?” Sansa suddenly asked.

“What about him?” Ned asked, irritation returning to his tone.

“Shouldn't he have a say?” Sansa asked, her tone flat and emotionless. “What if he wanted to raise the child himself?” Sansa asked with a shrug.

“Enough!” Ned growled and slammed his fist on the table, causing Sansa and Cat along with the rep to jump. “One more word about him and I'll make the decision myself.”

Sansa without fear stood. “I'm seventeen! You can't make me give up my child.” Sansa shouted at her father. She had never shouted at him before in her entire life.

“Not in this house you cannot.” Ned said as he stood, his chest puffed out. Cat stood and pressed her hand against her husband's chest to try to calm him.

“Then I'm leaving.” Sansa said before turning to walk out.

“If you walk out of this house, you will never be welcome back inside of it.” Ned shouted at her.

Fear. It was the first thing she felt. Uncertainty. More fear. Sansa's heart pounded in her chest. “Then you can wash your hands of your bastard grandchild and I will raise him _myself_.” Sansa growled from over her shoulder.

“Sansa wait-” Cat tried to go after her but Sansa had already disappeared into the foyer where she grabbed her backpack and walked out of the home.

* * *

Sansa stood in front of the flat and took a deep breath. Suddenly the door opened and there he stood. “What are you doing here?” Petyr asked the teenager in front of him.

“They told me if I walked out I wouldn't be allowed back. I got home and they were sitting with the adoption rep. My dad said I needed to choose or he would choose for me.” Sansa's face was streaked with tears but she wasn't crying anymore. “So I called a taxi and came here. I'm making a choice and I choose you.”

A smile appeared over the man's face as he stepped aside to let his pregnant fiancee in. Shutting the door behind him, he turned to look at her as she dropped her bag. Immediately she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, catching him off guard. Petyr wrapped his arms around her sides, letting her long red hair blanket them.

“Welcome home.” Petyr said to her before planting a kiss on her cheek and stroking her back gently with his fingertips.


	12. It's Power

* * *

**Chapter Twelve** – It's Power

* * *

Waddling through the flat, Sansa made her way from the bathroom to her bedroom where her fiancee laid in bed sleeping soundly. The sound of his heavy breathing giving away that he was in fact in a deep sleep and she had been in the loo long enough for him to fall back into a restful slumber.

As easily as she could, she lowered herself back into the bed and rolled onto her back, breathing hard from the lack of ability to get around anymore. Sansa was due to give birth in a week and had been restless. Not to mention every time she turned around she found herself nesting. She would fold her son's clothes, walk over to his crib and adjust things that didn't need to be adjusted, cleaning almost constantly. Well, as much as her pregnant belly would allow her.

Three months since she moved in with Petyr against her parent's wishes. For the first month she cried often, wondering if she had made the right decision. Petyr was always the one to comfort her. She was afraid he would try to keep her from her parents and he comforted by explaining that no matter what they felt toward him, he would never deny that of her nor their child.

However, the last month was just a nesting phase. She was ready to have her son already. She was tired of the restless nights, the body aches and pains, the swollen breasts, the constant peeing. It was just miserable at this point and she was tired of it. Not to mention, her emotions were far crazier than they had been thus far and it didn't help that she had gotten so big that she couldn't have sex which also upset her a little. But then again, she could hardly shower without needing Petyr to assist her.

“Are you, alright?” Petyr croaked beside her as she settled into his arms again.

“I can't stop peeing.” Sansa said with a yawn which caused a half-asleep chuckle to come from him. “It's not funny.” Sansa growled.

“One more week hopefully and it will be sleep you will be complaining of.” Petyr sighed and stroked her belly that had doubled in size. They said her son was still growing and neither of them had any idea how that was still possible. She felt like there was nowhere else for him to go.

“Oh I'm already lacking that too, love.” Sansa sighed and adjusted her pillow under her head.

“Just you wait.”

“You say that like you know what you're doing.”

“Well I've dated women with small children before this even though Finn will be my first.”

“Oh..” Sansa said with a quiet sigh once again.

This caused Petyr to open his eyes in the darkness and look at his wife. He could just make out the silhouette of her face. She looked perplexed.

“Does that bother you?” Petyr asked curiously, raising a brow.

“I just don't have a clue what I'm doing. I only helped with Rickon and Bran a little when it came to diaper changes and when they were old enough to walk I babysat.” Sansa looked down at her large belly. “I guess I thought because of that I was better prepared and knew what I was getting into.”

“Hey,” Petyr sighed. He reached behind him to tap the lamp and turn the light on. He sat up a little and stroked her arm with the back of his hand. “You're not going to do this alone.”

“But I don't have my mum.” Sansa sighed.

“Call her. Maybe if you talk to her, tell her that you are having her first grandson soon. Maybe she will have a change of heart. Or at least want to see him.” Petyr suggested. “If not, you will have me right here beside you until I have to go back to work. I can hire you a housekeeper if you'd prefer.”

Sansa sighed and rolled over onto her side to face him. She struggled to do it but once she was there, she placed her hand on his. “Just please don't make me do it all alone.”

Petyr took his hand and brought it up to her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb, “Never. This is our son. We created him. Therefore it is my job to be there for you as much as I am for him.”

Sansa smiled, pleased at his choice of words. “I love you.”

“I love you, sweetling.” Petyr responded. “Now try to get some rest, please. You are going to need your strength.” Petyr remarked before reaching over and tapping the light three times before it got brighter and then shut off.

* * *

Some time after they had fallen back asleep, Sansa stirred again, this time, it wasn't because she needed to pee but she felt a sharp pain envelope her body, resonating around her abdomen. She let out a sharp cry as the pain radiated throughout her body.

“Petyr...” Sansa moaned as her hands wrapped around her body from the pain. “Petyr wake up.” Sansa cried that time. Her voice was full of agony.

Reaching over, Petyr touched the lamp to turn it on. He sat up and leaned over Sansa. “Are you alright, my love?” He asked his fiancee who's face was warped in total utter pain.

“I think I'm having contractions again.” Sansa said through gritted teeth.

“Dr. Blanca said they weren't the reason contractions.”

“No.... these are different.” Sansa cried.

“Okay. Let me give her a ring.” Petyr said as he pushed back the blankets and pushed his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes before standing and walking over to where his iPhone laid on the dresser, charging on it's dock. He grabbed the phone and made his way back over to the bed, this time, sitting on Sansa's side of the bed where he reached over and rubbed her side for her, hoping to calm her.

“Hello?” The woman on the other end asked sleepily.

“Dr. Blanca it's Petyr Baelish. I'm sorry to call you so late but Sansa is having strong contractions.”

“How far apart is she Petyr?” The woman asked curiously.

“She's about five minutes apart.” Petyr answered sleepily.

“Okay, get her to the hospital. It sounds like her labor is pretty active. I'll be there in about twenty minutes.”

With that the phone cut off and Petyr put the phone down on her nightstand and leaned over her. “Let's get you up. We need to get you to the hospital. We're gonna go have a baby.” Petyr said calmly before helping his fiancee stand and take her to the hospital as the doctor had ordered.

* * *

Sansa's screams wrung out through the room. Her body tensed as another contraction ripped through her body violently. Petyr stood beside her, holding her hand and stroking her head with his other hand. He wanted to take her pain but there was nothing else he could do. There was nothing at all he could do but stand there and try to keep her moral up so that she may have the strength to deliver their son safely.

The door opened to the hospital room and Margaery appeared from the other side. She gave Petyr a small hopeful smile and watched as her best friend collapsed back, exhausted and in pain. It had been three hours now that they had spent in hospital and Sansa was ready for it all to be over.

“Any word?” Petyr asked quietly to Margaery. The young girl merely shook her head no and joined him at Sansa's side.

“You are doing so good!” Margaery smiled down at Sansa who was dripping in sweat.

Sansa let out a painful and nervous chuckle and moved to adjust her body in the uncomfortable hospital bed. “If you say so.” Sansa groaned.

“You really are, babes.” Margaery said as she leaned forward and kiss her best friend's forehead.

“Thank you for coming.” Sansa said, reaching out to take her best friend's hand.

“Well I wouldn't miss it for the world. My god-son will be welcomed into this world with open arms.” Margaery was trying to be as optimistic as possible. She needed to be positive for her best friend.

Secretly, Petyr had requested that Margaery try to contact Sansa's parents, hoping that they might put their differences aside and maybe be there for the birth of their first grandchild. To no avail, they ignored Margaery's attempts at contacting them and coaxing them to join her at the hospital. However, Arya had secretly texted Margaery and let her know that she and Jon were going to be there shortly even if her parents weren't going to be involved.

It wasn't Ned and Cat but she was sure that maybe seeing Jon and Arya would help to lift Sansa's spirits.

As the hours passed, Sansa drifted in and out of an uncomfortable sleep as the sun finally began to rise. Arya and Jon arrived just before sunrise with Brienne in tow. None of them were pleased to be there with Petyr but they were putting aside their differences for Sansa's sake and the baby's sake. It definitely made her feel better having the support of some of her family even if not all of them.

Before they knew it, by the afternoon, it was Sansa's time to push. Arya and Jon stood to one side, Petyr and Margaery to the other. Jon held one hand and Petyr held the other while Arya held one of Sansa's legs in her hand and Margaery held the other. The all gave plenty of encouragement to the young girl, doing their best to encourage her strength.

Her cries were loud and full of agony. This was the most physical pain her body had ever been put under before and she didn't know if she truly had the strength to push her son out. She was emotionally and physically exhausted on top of everything. Her whole body was screaming for her to stop, her whole being was struggling to keep up it's strength.

As the head of her son began to crown, Petyr's eyes started to glisten as did the others. It was an emotional moment for everyone. None more than the father of Sansa's son. At his age, he could have had many children but here he was, finally watching his first child, a son, being born right before his eyes.

A few more pushes and suddenly her son slipped out of her and into her the doctor's arms. Sansa collapsed back against the bed, exhausted while the nurses began to clean her up. Suddenly her son's strong cries ripped through the room and Sansa's eyes opened. A new found strength flitted through her at the sound.

“He's beautiful, sweetling.” Petyr said to his fiancee before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sansa suddenly felt the weight of her son being placed on her belly and she reached down to touch him. The nurses were still wiping the amniotic fluid from his skin as he cried against hist mother's belly while the doctor worked to remove the afterbirth and continue to clean her up.

“Finley.” Sansa breathed out when her eyes met her son's. Fresh tears littered her cheeks as she looked upon him. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes on. The chubby little cheeks that squished up as his lungs let out wails and cries through the room.

A nurse took him off of her chest before she could hold him to herself and she began to panic. “No.” Sansa whimpered.

“It's alright, love. They're going to clean him up and check him out really quick.” Petyr soothed her.

Sansa's eyes could barely stay open as she tried to watch but her exhaustion took over as they began to slip shut.

Petyr watched Sansa begin to fall into sleep due to her exhaustion. He placed another kiss on her head and walked over to look down at his son as they wiped him clean. He sucked on his hand while looking up at his father. Petyr couldn't help the stream of tears that suddenly slipped from his eyes. He quickly wiped them clean and took a deep breath.

“My boy.” He whispered to himself quietly, watching his son settle a little.

“Would you like to hold him, daddy?” The nurse that was washing him asked as she began to put a diaper on the newborn.

Petyr nodded his head in response.

Once his son was cleaned up, a hat placed on his head and a diaper on his bottom, she swaddled him in a blanket and passed him gently into his father's arms.

Petyr supported Finn's head with his hand and his back with his other. He wasn't as big as he was expecting. From what they had been told, he envisioned his son to be much bigger. He couldn't lie, he was dense though. But tiny. Not very long like his parents.

Walking over to Sansa's bed he held the baby up a little to look over his mother. “Sansa.” Petyr said softly. She didn't respond though, her breathing soft and deep as she slept. Petyr sighed and gave a little smile before settling his son into his arms. He would reluctantly let his lady sleep. She had just worked harder than anyone ever had before to give him the greatest gift of his life; a son. Sansa was now suddenly the most powerful person he had ever met in his life. She had enough power to deliver their son safely into the world and he made a silent promise right then and there that he would spend the rest of his life to care for his family, to never hurt her or him. To protect and love them no matter what happened.

 


End file.
